Wo ist Snape?
by dracxi
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Hermione in Not. Hermione sucht nach Snape. Er rettete ihr Leben in Hermione in Not“ und verschwand. Wo ist er? Wieso fühlt sie sich n seinen Räumen so wohl und findet sie ihn wirklich? Was sagen ihre Freunde dazu? All diese Fragen, bean
1. Wo ist Snape? Teil 1

**Hallo Ihr Lieben,**

**Einige fragten nach einer Fortsetzung von "Hermione in Not" und hier ist sie.**

**Die Figuren habe ich mir von JKR nur ausgeliehen und ich gebe sie nach Beendigung der FF unbeschadet zurück.**

**Mein Dank an eule20 und Jane-Do die Korrektur gelesen haben.**

**Ich bin gespannt was ihr dazu sagt.**

**Die FF ist aus der Ich-Sicht geschrieben.**

**Ich muss sagen diese Schreibweise gefällt mir immer besser.**

**Für Anregungen und Kritik bin ich immer offen, also keine Angst schreibt mir eure Gedanken auf.**

**Dann viel Spaß, eure dracxi ;o))**

**Vorwort:**  
In "Hermione in Not" wurde Hermione von Snape vor Lucius Malfoy gerettet und sie heilte seinen verwundeten Arm, als das Mal nach dem Tod Lord Voldemorts verbrannte.

Hier setzt diese Geschichte an. Ihre suche nach Snape.Es geht hauptsächlich um Hermione und Severus, aber auch andere Charaktäre werden vorkommen.

Mit Happy End versprochen.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß.

**Wo ist Snape? Teil 1.**

Es waren Tage, ja sogar Wochen vergangen und der Trubel um Harry und der Kampf mit Voldemort hielt immer noch an.  
Jeden Tag erschien eine neue reißerische Story über diesen schrecklichen Kampf. Immer wieder wurden Augenzeugenberichte abgedruckt, erfindungsreiche Storys über vage Möglichkeiten veröffentlicht und über den Kampf zwischen Harry und Voldemort gemutmaßt.  
Natürlich immer wieder anders und von mal zu mal wurden sie grausamer und absurder.

Wir lasen diese Artikel schon gar nicht mehr, dass meiste war sowieso Schund.  
Harry lief in der Wohnung wie ein eingesperrter Löwe umher. Für ihn war es unmöglich, auf die Straße zu gehen, ohne von vermeintlichen Fans entdeckt zu werden.  
Auch uns anderen erging es nicht anders. Jeder der engen Kontakt mit ihm hatte, wurde belagert wie ein Superstar.  
Ich vergrub mich in der Bibliothek und grübelte die meiste Zeit über Snape nach.

Wo war er hin?

Ich hatte dem gesamten Orden des Phönix´ erzählt, wie Snape mir geholfen hatte. Sie wollten es nicht glauben, ich musste ihnen meine Erinnerung zeigen.

Alle waren sie überrascht und Harry schien sehr blass und verwirrt zu sein.  
Ich konnte ihn verstehen und war erfreut zu hören, das er zufrieden mit der Situation war. Dankbar würde ich sagen, aber dies würde er natürlich nicht zugeben. Wir sprechen hier von Snape, seinem Hasslehrer Nummer eins, da gibt man so etwas nicht zu.

Ich quetschte Remus über Snape aus, schließlich wollte ich alles über ihn wissen. Sogar mit Albus Dumbledore's Bildnis auf Hogwarts sprach ich.

Minerva erlaubte mir dann Snapes alte Räume, die immer noch versiegelt waren, zu betreten.  
Sie sagte, sie hätte zwar keine Hoffnung, das ich einen Hinweis auf seinen Aufenthaltsort erhalten würde, aber damit ich endlich Ruhe gab, durfte ich dort nachsehen.  
Sie hatte natürlich Recht! Wie konnte ich auch denken, dass er _hier_ etwas hinterlassen hatte.  
Und doch war ich ziemlich überrascht. Seine Räume hatte ich mir dunkler und unheimlicher vorgestellt.

Sie waren hell und freundlich, das Schätzchen seiner Räume war die private Bibliothek.  
Ich sage euch, hier könnte ich mein ganzes Leben verbringen.  
Severus Snape hatte viele alte Bücher, nicht nur alte, einige waren sehr selten und kostbar. Er hatte etliche Sonderausgaben gesammelt.  
Auch fand man hier einen Bereich der Schwarzen Magie und ich traute mich nicht, die Bücher anzufassen.  
Aufgeregt las ich die Buchrücken und meine Wangen fingen an zu glühen.

Wow, dies war ein unendlicher Schatz und ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen warum Snape diese Werke einfach so hier zurückließ. Ich würde diese unvorstellbar kostbaren Werke in meiner Nähe wissen wollen. Nie hätte ich sie zurückgelassen, dafür liebte ich Bücher einfach über alles.

Nach acht Stunden in seinen Räumen kam Minerva und schaute nach, ob ich noch lebte.  
Sie wirkte irgendwie amüsiert, oder bildete ich mir das nur ein?.  
Mein Magen knurrte, ich hatte riesigen Hunger und bat darum, hier bleiben zu dürfen. Einige der Bücher hatten meine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt, in denen wollte ich noch lesen.  
Sie genehmigte mir meinen Wunsch und veranlasste eine Elfe mir etwas zu Essen und Trinken zu besorgen.  
Ich machte es mir auf Snapes Sofa bequem, nippte an dem Tee und genoss die köstlichen Sandwiches.

Schließlich verbrachte ich die Nacht in Snapes Räumen und schlief total übermüdet über dem Buch ein.

Mit Schmerzen im Rücken und Nacken wachte ich am nächsten Morgen auf.  
Meine gepeinigten Glieder schmerzten als ich am Morgen erwachte und so suchte ich schleunigst das Bad auf.  
Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie perplex ich war, als ich diese wundervolle Oase sah.  
Aus Mosaiken hergestellt, offenbarte sich mir eine Unterwasserlandschaft, die in allen erdenklichen Blautönen nur so funkelte.

Delphine, Seepferdchen, Korallen, Algen, Krebse und vieles mehr war hier zu sehen und es wirkte so harmonisch und heimelig, wie eine Unterwasserlandschaft nur wirken kann.  
Erst einmal verließ ich das Bad, um es dann auch sogleich wieder zu betreten, um erleichtert festzustellen, dass ich mich nicht getäuscht hatte.  
So hätte ich mir Snapes Bad wirklich nicht vorgestellt, bei weitem nicht, ihr etwa?  
Ich genoss die warme Dusche und zauberte mir saubere Wäsche.  
Total entspannt betrat ich wieder die Wohnstube und musste schmunzeln.  
Dort stand eine Kanne Kaffee und Frühstück für mich parat. Die Elfen dachten aber auch an alles.

Zwei Wochen verbrachte ich in Snapes Refugium und studierte seine Bücher und Unterlagen, so fühlte ich mich ihm näher und hoffte einen Hinweis zu finden.  
Das einzige was ich wieder wiederfand, war meine Leidenschaft für Tränke. Snape hatte viele Forschungen angestellt und sie waren hochinteressant, hier steckte viel Potenzial drin und einiges davon war genial.

Ich nahm mir vor Zaubertränke zu studieren und ich wollte seine Forschungen fortsetzten.  
So kam es dann auch, ich fing an Zaubertränke zu studieren.  
Minerva gestattete mir Snapes Räume zu Studienzwecke zu nutzen und somit hatte ich mein eigenes kleines Labor und eine Privatbibliothek, die keinem anderen Studenten zu Verfügung stand. Ich war richtig stolz darauf, äußerte es aber nie.

Nach drei Jahren machte ich meinen Abschluss und ging dann nach Schottland in mein praktisches Jahr.  
Meine Abschlussarbeit befasste sich mit einem Trank, der die Cruciatus-Spätfolgen behandelte.  
Es gab viel Hexen und Zauberer, ich dachte dabei speziell an Nevilles Eltern, die immer noch im St.Mungos dahin siechten und mein Trank versprach ihnen allen Hilfe.

Wieder einmal war ein Mitglied des Endkampfes und ein Freund Harry Potters in den Schlagzeilen.  
Die Krankenhäuser in ganz England rissen sich um den Trank fast die Arme aus und die Summen für mein Patent überstiegen meine menschliche Vorstellungskraft.

Doch wollte ich mein Patent nicht verkaufen, ich wollte helfen und das tat ich.  
Nach meinem super Abschluss, schloss ich mich einem Forschungsteam an und arbeitete zwei Jahre mit ihnen zusammen an vielen unerforschten Tränken.  
Immer wieder fand ich mich in Hogwarts ein und bewohnte Snapes Räume, hier fand ich Ruhe und konnte entspannen. Hier in den Kerkern zu leben gefiel mir, ich hatte ein Gefühl der Verbundenheit, zu dem Mann, der mich vor Malfoy rettete.  
Durch die viele Arbeit fühlte ich mich so ausgelaugt, dass ich beschloss, aus dem Forschungsteam auszusteigen und mir ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen.

Minerva freute sich darüber, weil ich ab und zu die Vertretungslehrerin, für einige Fächer, spielte.  
So verging dieses Schuljahr, nun hatten wir August und es waren Ferien. Ein Schuljahr, in dem ein paar seltsame Dinge geschehen waren.  
Manchmal, wenn ich morgens wach wurde, waren die Bücher weg, in denen ich am Abend zuvor gelesen hatte. Wenn ich nach ihnen suchte, fand ich sie im Bücherregal wieder. Die Elfen sagten mir, sie hätten es nicht weggeräumt. Aber wer dann?  
Zaubertrankzutaten waren weggeräumt und alles war geputzt, meine Unterlagen lagen aufgeräumt in der Schublade im Schreibtisch.  
Oder es war etwas verschwunden und blieb auch verschwunden. Ziemlich komisch, oder?

Und häufig hatte ich das Gefühl, als würde ich beobachtet werden, aber von wem und von wo?  
Ich fand nichts. Minerva sagte mir, das es keine geheimen Räume hier gab. War sie sich da sicher?  
Vielleicht hatte Snape welche erstellt?  
Wurde ich jetzt verrückt?

Manchmal machte ich mir sogar Notizen was ich zuletzt gemacht hatte, welches Buch gelesen etc., nur damit ich am nächsten Morgen nachvollziehen konnte, was sich verändert hatte.  
Ich schlief mit diesen Notizen, da ich Angst hatte, das sie am nächsten Tag nicht mehr da wären.  
Harry und Ron meinten, ich würde spinnen.  
„Genie und Wahnsinn…", murmelte Ron und Harry meinte, ich hätte nie Snapes Räume beziehen sollen.  
Ich überhörte dies und grübelte wie so häufig über Snape nach.

Wo war er nur hingegangen? Dieser Mann ließ mich nicht los.

Um mich abzulenken schlenderte ich durch die Regalreihen und stieß auf einen Bildband von Italien.  
Wieso hatte Snape so ein Buch?  
Ich blätterte es durch und blieb an einer markierten Seite hängen.  
War dies ein Hinweis, wo ich Snape finden konnte?  
Fand ich ihn in Rom?

Aufregung erfasste mich und ich beschloss, ein paar Tage Urlaub in Rom zu machen. Sicherlich konnte ich hier auch einige Zutaten kaufen, die ich in London sehr schlecht bekommen würde.  
Zügig packte ich meine Sachen, das Buch sicher in meiner Reisetasche verstaut, und ging zu Minerva, um mich zu verabschieden.

Sie hielt mich für verrückt und Albus meinte nur, sie solle mich lassen, ich würde schon bald wieder da sein. Er zwinkerte mir wie immer zu und ich verschwand eiligst aus dem Büro.  
Kam es mir nur so vor, oder wurden die beiden immer wunderlicher? Na egal, ich wollte jetzt schnellstens nach Italien.

Über zwei Stationen apparierte ich nach Rom und war froh, endlich im Hotel angekommen zu sein.  
Nachdem ich eingecheckt hatte schlief ich etwas, weil mir doch ein wenig schlecht vom apparieren geworden war.  
Vier Stunden später erwachte ich erholt und machte mich frisch.  
Da es hier in Italien schön warm war, zog ich mir ein luftiges, blumiges Kleid an, ein beiger Hut und meine Umhängetasche vollendeten mein Outfit.

So, wo sollte ich ihn nun suchen?  
Ich ging in die Lobby und ließ mir einen Stadtplan, sowie ein Branchenbuch geben.

Hier in Italien war der Magieranteil sehr hoch, also gab es eine riesige Einkaufsstraße, so wie ich sie nur von Muggeln kannte. Dagegen war die Winkelgasse mickrig und hinterwäldlerisch. Ich studierte die Unterlagen und fand etliche Buchläden, Tränkeläden und Bibliotheken, die nach Fachbereichen unterteilt waren.  
Oh, ich glaube mit fünf Tagen werde ich wohl nicht auskommen und ich sollte mir schleunigst noch etwas Gold besorgen, weil ich dies sicherlich brauchen werde.

Die Einkaufsstraße war gigantisch. Nach dreieinhalb Stunden hatte ich die Nase voll und setzte mich auf eine Sonnenterrasse und trank einen italienischen Kaffee.  
Nicht weit von hier hatte ich schöne kleine Kapelle entdeckt. Diese wollte ich gleich noch besichtigen, aber zuerst erst einmal wird etwas relaxt.  
Unter dem Tische hatte ich meine Slipper ausgezogen und genoss die frische Luft an meinen Füßen.  
Genüsslich schloss ich meine Augen und ließ meine Gedanken, Gedanken sein.  
Doch irgendwie kam ich mir beobachtet vor, also öffnete ich meine Augen und sah mich um.

Hmm, ist wohl ein Irrtum, Ron hat Recht und ich werde so langsam wahnsinnig. Ich muss aufhören Snape finden zu wollen.  
Warum wollte ich das überhaupt?  
Aus Neugierde? Oder war es Dankbarkeit?  
Was wollte ich Snape denn sagen, wenn ich ihn fand?

„Hallo, schön das es Ihnen gut geht! Was machen Sie denn so den lieben langen Tag? Sind Sie jetzt glücklich?"

_Granger, du bist echt bescheuert!_ Ich musste über mich selbst den Kopf schütteln und zwang mich selbst, damit aufzuhören. Ich nahm mir vor, wirklich nur die fünf Tage hier in Italien zu bleiben.  
Es war ein Urlaub, den ich schon lange hätte tun sollen. Danach würde ich zurück nach Hogwarts gehen und die Stelle als Zaubertränkelehrer annehmen, die Minerva mir angeboten hatte. Es würde sie sicherlich freuen und ich sehnte mich danach, wieder eine sinnvolle Aufgabe zu haben.  
Die Aushilfsstunden hatten mir Spaß gemacht und wenn ich dann auch noch mein Lieblingsfach unterrichten konnte, wer würde da schon nein sagen...

Auch würde ich mich nicht mehr bemühen Severus Snape zu finden, wieso auch, es war doch völliger Blödsinn nach ihm zu suchen. Er konnte überall sein und wieso sollte er sich gerade hier in Italien aufhalten?

Viel zu freundlich, zu warm und lebendig war es hier, also nichts nach dem Geschmack von Snape. Meiner Meinung nach würde er doch eher die Einsamkeit, Kälte und Dunkelheit vorziehen. So was wie Transsilvanien vielleicht. Bei diesem Gedanken musste ich grinsen. Ja, genau das würde gut zu der Fledermaus passen.

Zufrieden mit mir selbst und etwas entspannt, machte ich mich auf, der Kirche einen Besuch abzustatten.  
Wunderschöne Malereien waren an der Decke zu sehen und ich konnte mich gar nicht lösen. Die Farben waren so strahlend und klar, manches wirkte plastisch und man hatte das Gefühl, als könnte man es anfassen.

Im Anschluss schlenderte ich über den kleinen Friedhof, der neben der Kirche lag und bewunderte die viele Rosen auf den alten Gräbern.  
Etwas verwirrt sah ich ein Grab, auf dem ein einziger Rosenstock stand und die Blüten dieser Rosen waren schwarz! Wie ungewöhnlich.  
Langsam trat ich näher und schaute mir die Grabstätte genauer an.  
Erschrocken schlug ich die Hand vor den Mund und wankte zurück.  
Das konnte doch nicht sein...  
Ich beschloss vor wenigen Minuten, mir nicht mehr Gedanke über Severus Snapes Verbleiben zu machen und nun stand ich hier vor diesem Grab.

**†** Sebastino Severus Snape gest. Juno 1890

Hier lag ein Vorfahre Snapes und er trug auch dessen Namen.  
War das jetzt Zufall?  
Was bedeutet das und wieso waren diese Rosen schwarz?

Ich kniete mich nieder und versuchte den Text zu entziffern der darunter stand, doch leider konnte ich kein italienisch.  
So saß ich hier an diesem Grab und dachte an Severus Snape, an den Mann, der mein Leben gerettet hatte.  
Nicht nur meins, auch das vieler anderer, weil er auf unserer Seite war, und uns stets geholfen hatte, gegen den Lord zu kämpfen und ihn am Ende sogar zu besiegen.  
Warum ich plötzlich weinen musste, wusste ich nicht, aber ich ließ es zu, ließ den Tränen laufen und weinte an dem Grab von Snapes Familienvorfahren.

Mich sprach dann eine Frau an, doch leider verstand ich sie nicht.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, ich verstehe kein italienisch", sagte ich schniefend und suchte nach einem Taschentuch.

„Sie sind Engländerin, richtig? Hier nehmen Sie und schnäuzen sich aus", sagte sie in einwandfreiem Englisch.  
Nun sah ich sie mir genauer an und irgendwie kamen mir ihre Gesichtszüge vertraut vor. Ich bedankte mich, trocknete meine Tränen und putzte meine Nase.

„Ja, ich komme aus London und mache hier Urlaub", erklärte ich ihr dann und wir setzten uns zusammen auf eine nahegelegene Bank.  
„London, eine schöne Stadt. Nun sagen Sie mir, warum weinen Sie an dem Grab meines Urgroßvaters?"

Ich starrte sie an.  
„Sie sind eine Snape?", fragte ich erstaunt.

Sie lachte und bejahte meine Frage.

„Sie scheinen sehr erstaunt darüber. Haben Sie gedacht mit Sebastino ist die Ära Snape vorbei? Nein, nein mein Kind, es gibt noch viele Snapes auf dieser Welt. Mir scheint, als hätten Sie einen von uns gekannt, richtig? Wer war es denn?", fragte sie freundlich und ich fasste Mut.

Vielleicht fand ich meinen Lebensretter ja doch.

„Ich hatte einen Zaubertranklehrer, der Severus Snape hieß", sagte ich und wartete ab.

Sie zeigte aber mit keiner Mine, Erstaunen oder dergleichen. Konnten das denn alle in dieser Familie?  
Ich ärgerte mich ein wenig darüber, versuchte es aber nicht zu zeigen.  
Auch ich war erwachsen geworden, schließlich wurde ich bald 25 Jahre alt.  
Wie alt war Snape denn jetzt?

„Severus, ja der hat die Zaubertrankkunst gelernt, er ist großartig oder?", sie klang fast schwärmerisch.

„Ja, ist er. Wissen Sie wo ich ihn finde?", fragte ich jetzt mutig.

„Nein, ich denke nicht."

„Wie meinen Sie das? Wissen Sie es nun und wollen es mir nur nicht sagen?", fragte ich nach.

„So in der Art", antwortete sie knapp.

„Bitte, Miss Snape. Ich würde zu gerne mit ihm sprechen, ich verdanke ihm mein Leben, genau wie viele andere in England auch. Bitte, helfen Sie mir", bat ich sie freundlich.

„Miss...!? Wie heißen Sie überhaupt?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Mein Name ist Hermione Granger. Professor Snape unterrichtete mich sechs Jahre lang an Hogwarts, er half Harry Potter im Kampf gegen Tom Riddle und mich rettete er vor Lucius Malfoy", sprudelte es aus mir heraus.

Sie nickte leicht und mir kam es so vor, als würde sie wissen wovon ich sprach.  
„Bitte, Miss Snape, helfen Sie mir", flüsterte ich und sah in ihre schwarzen, freundlichen Augen.

„Miss Granger, Severus lebt sehr zurückgezogen und ich denke er möchte niemanden zu Besuch empfangen. Auch seine Familie besucht er höchst selten und wenn, dann nur sehr kurz. Ich glaube nicht, das er erfreut wäre zu hören, wenn jemand nach ihm sucht, bzw. ihn fast gefunden hat", erklärte sie mir mit ruhiger, warmer Stimme.

„Vielleicht könnten Sie ihm etwas ausrichten oder können ihm einen Brief von mir zukommen lassen. Ich bin nur noch vier Tage hier, ich werde auch nie wiederkommen, aber ich ...", ich kam ins stocken.

Ja, da war sie wieder die Frage, warum wollte ich ihn sehen?

„Ich versuche mit ihm zu sprechen. Wo kann ich Sie erreichen Miss Granger?", fragte sie jetzt freundlich.

„Ich wohne im Hotel Olympios. Ich schreibe ihm einen Brief und ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie ihm den zustellen könnten", sagte ich jetzt mutig.

„Gut, machen Sie das, ich schicke Ihnen morgen meinen Enkelsohn Sergio vorbei, ich denke, Sie werden ihn erkennen. So um drei, in der Lobby Ihres Hotels?", antwortete sie nett und ich nickte.

Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals und ich freute mich. Ich hatte Severus Snapes Aufenthaltsort gefunden. Ja ich weiß, nicht direkt, aber ich hatte jemanden getroffen der ihn kannte.  
Seine Familie, und morgen würde ich neben der alten Misses Snape noch einen anderen Snape kennen lernen. Sergio.  
Hörte sich ja ganz nach Mafioso an, egal, er sollte ja nur den Brief für Snape abholen.„Ist mir Recht. Vielen Dank für Ihre Bemühungen, Miss Snape, vielen lieben Dank", bedankte ich mich noch einmal.

„Danken Sie mir noch nicht, Sie wissen ja noch gar nicht, was Severus dazu sagt. Kommen Sie, begleiten Sie mich noch ein Stück und dann gehen Sie in ihr Hotel zurück", neckte sie mich ein wenig.

Zusammen gingen wir ein wenig und nach zwanzig Minuten bog sie in eine andere Richtung ab. Erst war ich gewillt ihr zu folgen, aber dann siegte die Vernunft und ich ging in mein Hotel zurück.  
In meinem Zimmer sortierte ich erst einmal meine Einkäufe, danach setzte ich mich auf den Balkon und fing an, einen Brief für Severus Snape zu verfassen.

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape, _

ich möchte mich auf diesem Wege noch einmal bei Ihnen für meine Rettung bedanken.  
Sie können sich sicherlich vorstellen, das meine Familie und ich, sowie auch meine Freunde sehr glücklich darüber sind.  
Der Orden des Phönix konnte gar nicht glauben was ich von Ihnen erzählte, aber nachdem ich meine Erinnerung herzeigte, glaubten sie es alle.  
Sogar Harry, auch wenn er es nicht wirklich zugibt, ist Ihnen sehr dankbar für Ihre Dienste, die Sie geleistet haben.

Ich kann mir vorstellen, das Sie sicherlich nicht froh sind zu erfahren, das jemand weiß, wo Sie sich aufhalten.  
Doch glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen sage, ich werde es niemandem verraten.  
Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich unbedingt mit Ihnen sprechen wollte, ich denke, es liegt daran, das ich Ihre Räume auf Hogwarts bewohne und Sie mich zu meiner Ausbildung als Zaubertrankmeisterin inspiriert haben.  
Vieles habe ich nutzen können und hoffe, Sie sind mir deshalb nicht böse, weil ich einige Forschungsobjekte von Ihnen weitergeführt habe.  
Sie haben sehr gute Vorarbeit geleistet und ich fand dies sollte man nutzen, weil es sehr hilfreiche Tränke sind.

Ihre Bibliothek ist ein Traum, wenn Sie möchten, lasse ich Sie Ihnen zukommen, auch wenn es für mich schwer sein wird, dieses enorme Wissen herzugeben. Doch sind es Ihre Bücher und bei den vielen seltenen und kostbaren Exemplaren könnte ich Sie sehr gut verstehen, wenn Sie diese wieder in Ihrem Besitz wissen möchten.  
Ich hoffe, dass Sie meinen Brief empfangen werden und ich würde mich über eine Antwort, wenn auch unverbindlich, sehr freuen.

Meinen tiefsten Dank möchte ich Ihnen übermitteln. Genießen Sie Ihre Schülerfreie Zeit und wie gesagt, wenn Sie möchten, sende ich Ihnen ihre Bibliothek zu. 

_  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen Hermione Granger  
_

Ich las den Brief noch einmal durch und faltete ihn zufrieden zusammen.  
Den Rest des Tages verbrachte ich auf dem Balkon mit lesen.  
Ich war gespannt auf Sergio und ging rechtzeitig ins Bett.

Trotz der Aufregung konnte ich schlafen und in der Früh um sieben war ich wach und fit.  
Nach dem Frühstück besuchte ich die Einkaufsstraße erneut und suchte in der Pflanzenbibliothek nach seltenen Kräutern.  
Ich vergaß ein wenig die Zeit und musste mich beeilen, um ins Hotel zu kommen.  
Fünf Minuten vor drei traf ich ein, ließ mir einen Tee bringen und setzte mich.

Schon nach dem ersten Schluck bemerkte ich den großen schwarzhaarigen Italiener, der sich suchend umsah.

Wow, der sah ja echt gut aus. Eindeutig ein Snape, aber viel jünger als der Professor, wow.  
Ich erhob mich und ging auf ihn zu.

"Sergio?", sprach ich ihn an.

"Si", antwortete er ohne eine Mine zu verziehen.  
Konnten die das denn alle?  
Er musterte mich und ich wurde leicht rot, was ihn zum lächeln brachte.

"Dann sind Sie Hermione Granger", begrüßte er mich auf Englisch und hielt mir seine Hand hin.  
"Ja, die bin ich. Danke für Ihr kommen. Ich halte Sie auch nicht lange auf, hier ist der Brief für den Professor, richten Sie ihm liebe Grüße und meinen Dank aus", plapperte ich los und hielt ihm den Brief hin.

Er lächelte und nahm den Brief in die Hand, drehte ihn in alle Richtungen und schaute mich dann intensiv an.  
Wie machten diese Snapes das nur, bekamen sie als Kinder einen Kurs, wo sie lernten Menschen mit ihren Blicken zu beeinflussen und dergleichen?  
Ich senkte meinen Blick und hoffte sehnlichst er würde sich verabschieden.

"Miss Granger, ich soll Sie zu meiner Großmutter bringen. Sie lädt Sie zum Tee trinken ein. Dies tut ihr Engländer doch mit Vorliebe, richtig?", bat er mich nun und den neckischen Unterton konnte ich nicht überhören.

Er machte sich über mich lustig, wütend blitzte ich ihn an und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.  
"Na kommen Sie, oder wollen Sie die liebe Victoria warten lassen?", fragte er und hielt mir den Brief und seinen Arm hin.

"Sie könnten mir ja alles Mögliche erzählen, ich kenne Sie nicht. Glauben Sie wirklich, ich gehe einfach so mit Ihnen mit?", empörte ich mich und riss den Brief aus seiner Hand.

"Nein, dafür sind Sie zu clever", schmeichelte er mir, wobei er die Arme verschränkte.  
"Bitte?! Sie kennen mich doch gar nicht, woher wollen Sie das denn wissen", schimpfte ich angriffslustig.

Er kam etwas dichter zu mir und ich wich zurück, doch er hielt mich fest.  
"Ich kenne da jemanden, der Sie nur zu genau kennt und der weiß ziemlich gut über Sie Bescheid, und wenn es stimmt was er sagt, dann können Sie ziemlich neugierig und aufdringlich sein, Miss Granger", flüsterte er mir zu.

Erbost schubste ich ihn von mir und er lachte laut los.  
"Oh ja, er kennt Sie wirklich", rief er amüsiert.

"Ach halten Sie doch Ihr freches Mundwerk und bringen Sie mich zu Ihrer Großmutter", zeterte ich ihn wütend an.

"Mein Mundwerk kann so viele andere Dinge, möchten Sie diese mal ausprobieren?", fragte er neckisch und zwinkerte mir lasziv zu.

Einen kurzen Moment erinnerte er mich an Harry und ohne nachzudenken verpasste ich ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter.  
"Versuchen Sie es und Sie sind schneller Tod als sie „Buh" sagen können", zischte ich ihn an.

"Das glaube ich Ihnen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, Sie kleine Giftmischerin. Wenn Sie mir dann Ihre Hand reichen würden, dann bringe ich Sie zu meiner Großmutter Victoria", sagte er ernst und hielt mir seinen Arm hin.

"Gerne doch", sagte ich fies lächelnd.  
Früher hasste ich es, wenn man mich Giftmischerin nannte, aber heutzutage war ich darauf stolz.  
Ich ergriff seinen Arm und er apparierte mit mir aus dem Hotel.  
Wir kamen in einer großen marmornen Halle an. Mir war etwas schwindelig und ich hielt mich an seinem Arm fest.

"Geht es Ihnen nicht gut? Wenn Sie mir gesagt hätten, das Sie das apparieren nicht so vertragen, dann wäre ich auch mit Ihnen teleportiert", sagte er besorgt.

"Danke es geht schon wieder. Ich bin noch nie teleportiert, wer weiß wie es mir dabei ergangen wäre", murmelte ich abwehrend.

"Och, es ist viel angenehmer", sagte er und nahm mich in den Arm.  
Schwupp machte es und wir standen im Garten genau neben seiner Großmutter.

"Sergio!", rief sie erschrocken auf, "Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, du sollst mich nicht immer erschrecken. Hallo, Miss Granger, schön Sie zu sehen, bitte nehmen Sie doch Platz."

Dankbar setzte ich mich und Sergio und Miss Snape sprachen ein paar Sätze italienisch miteinander.  
Mir kam es vor, als würden sie streiten, Sergio sah auch so aus. Sein Gesicht erinnerte mich an den Professor, er blickte auch immer so, wenn ihm etwas gar nicht zusagte.

"Hermione, ich muss mich verabschieden. Entschuldigen Sie meine Unbedachtheit, ich hätte Sie fragen müssen wegen dem apparieren", er verbeugte sich leicht.  
"Einen angenehmen Tag wünsche ich Ihnen noch", er küsste meinen Handrücken und verschwand.

"Sergio ist ein lieber Junge, aber manchmal geht einfach das Temperament mit ihm durch. Entschuldigen Sie bitte", sagte sie höflich.

"Ist schon gut, er hat doch gar nichts gemacht. Ich vertrage das apparieren eben nicht so gut und da hat er mir das Teleportieren gezeigt", besänftigte ich sie.

"Egal. Sie haben den Brief für Severus fertig?", lenkte sie ab.

"Ja, aber weshalb wollten Sie mich noch sprechen?"

"Darf ich den Brief haben?", wich sie mir aus.

"Bitte", sagte ich und reichte den Brief weiter.

"Danke. Calypso!", rief Miss Snape.

Es ploppte und ein Elf stand vor uns.  
"Bringe diesen Brief bitte an den Adressaten", wurde er von ihr angewiesen.

Er verschwand und sie lächelte mich an.  
"Ich habe Sie hierher gebeten, weil ich mit Ihnen über Severus sprechen wollte. Was wissen Sie über Severus?", erklärte sie mir.

Etwas misstrauisch sah ich zu ihr hinüber. Was sollte das werden?  
Ich zögerte und sie lächelte mich an, so dass ich an Albus Dumbledore denken musste.  
Ich überwand mein Misstrauen und erzählte ihr alles was ich von Severus wusste. An manchen Stellen nickte sie oder lächelte einfach nur wissend vor sich hin.  
Es wurde ein langer Nachmittag, wir gingen durch den Garten und auch hier bewunderte ich die Vielzahl an Rosen.  
Ich entdeckte die schwarze Rose und blieb stehen, ich beugte mich hinab und schnupperte an den Blüten.  
Erstaunlicherweise roch sie süßlich blumig, recht angenehm musste ich zugeben.

Miss Snape erklärte mir das Sebastino Snape diese Rosensorte 1888 entwickelte hatte und seit dem Tag züchteten die Snapes diese Rosensorte.  
Mit einem Messer schnitt sie für mich eine Rose ab und übergab sie mir, ehrfürchtig ergriff ich die Rose.

"Danke schön Miss Snape, sie ist wundervoll", hauchte ich und roch an der Blüte.

"Sagen Sie Victoria zu mir", gab sie lächelnd als Antwort.

"Nur, wenn Sie mich Hermione nennen", gab ich schnell von mir.

Sie lachte zustimmend und hakte sich bei mir ein. Wir gingen eine ganze Weile schweigend weiter, bis sie stoppte und mich ansah.

"Wissen Sie, das Sie großes Glück haben?", fragte sie mich.  
Ich wusste nicht warum sie das fragte und ich glaube, man sah es mir am Gesicht an.

"Hermione, erstens, sind Sie eine hübsche junge und erfolgreiche Frau. Zweitens, ist die Rose immer noch nicht welk, sie welken sehr schnell bei Menschen, die eines Snapes nicht würdig sind und drittens...", sie machte eine Pause und sah mir tief in die Augen.  
Ich schwieg, was sollte ich auch sagen, dies alles war zu viel für meinen Verstand.

"Und drittens, haben Sie es geschafft, das Severus aus seinem Versteck herausgekommen ist."

Jetzt verstand ich erst recht nichts mehr.  
"Wie meinen Sie das?", brachte ich verwirrt hervor.

"Ganz einfach, schauen Sie sich einfach um und sehen Sie, wer da zu uns kommt", erklärte sie amüsiert.  
Sie deute schräg nach links und ich folgte ihrem Fingerzeig.

Da kam ein schlanker großer Mann auf uns zu.  
Er trug eine schwarze Hose, dazu ein weißes weites Hemd, barfuß und die langen Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden.  
Glaubt es oder nicht, aber ich war sprachlos.

Wie alt war der Mann?  
Er musste doch 45 Jahre alt sein, aber so sah er nicht aus, eher zehn Jahre jünger.

Elegant kam er immer näher und ich starrte ihn regelrecht an.  
Lächelte er mich etwa an?  
Und was war mit seiner Nase passiert? Die sah jetzt aber anders aus, oder nicht?  
Es verwirrte mich doch arg, so hatten die Welt und ich, Severus Snape noch nicht gesehen.  
Er hielt vor mir an und lächelte noch immer, es war wohl eher ein Grinsen.

"Siehst du Victoria, ich habe es geschafft sie sprachlos zu bekommen, welch Wohltat! Eine schweigende Miss Granger", sagte er zu meiner Begleitung.

Er sah mich aus schwarzen glänzenden Augen an. Wow, waren die schon immer so schön?

Sein Blick fiel auf die Rose, er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute zu Victoria.  
Sie lächelte nur und nickte mit dem Kopf.

"Miss Granger, leben Sie noch oder muss ich Sie gleich wieder retten?", fragte er mich spöttisch.  
Dieser Satz rüttelte mich wach.

"Na hören Sie mal! Ich glaube, auch Sie wären so überrascht, wenn ich mich so stark verändert hätte!", fuhr ich ihn an.

"Überrascht schon, aber deshalb starre ich Sie noch lange nicht an", schnappte er zurück.

"Häh!"  
Wie bitte meine er das nun wieder?

"Miss Granger", sagte er seufzend, "haben Sie in letzter Zeit mal in den Spiegel geschaut? Ich meine, in meinem Bad auf Hogwarts hängt ein großer Spiegel, haben Sie sich dort mal angesehen?", brachte er knurrend hervor.

"Es ist jetzt mein Badezimmer!", giftete ich ihn an.

Wütend stemmte ich die Hände in die Hüften und durchbohrte ihn mit meinen Blicken.  
Wieder schlich sich ein Grinsen in sein Gesicht.  
"Anscheinend betrachtet Sie sich wirklich nicht im Spiegel", sagte er jetzt zu Victoria.

"Severus, Hermione hat Recht. Du hast dich dermaßen verändert, so dass ich sie verstehen kann. Du bist zu viel mit Sergio zusammen, der Junge färbt ab", stand Victoria mir bei.

Er schaute zwischen uns hin und her, so als müsste er abmessen in wie weit die Aussage zutraf.

"Akzeptiert! Nun Miss Granger, es freut mich, das meine Unterlagen Sie inspiriert haben. Ihre Forschungsarbeiten sind legendär und Ihre Abschlussarbeit finde ich meisterhaft. Geht es den Longbottoms besser?", seine Stimme war ruhig und geschmeidig.  
Eine leichte Gänsehaut überkam mich, woher wusste er all die Dinge?  
Ich nickte nur und er lachte ganz leise.

"Victoria, ich denke, wir sollten uns an einen Platz begeben, an dem sich Miss Granger setzen kann. Findest du nicht, das sie ziemlich blass wirkt?", sprach er mit Miss Snape und dann wand er sich an mich.  
"Miss Granger, Sie sollten wirklich mehr essen, Sie dürfen sich nicht so vernachlässigen. Passen die Elfen in Hogwarts nicht mehr auf die Lehrer auf?"

Ich war viel zu perplex, als das ich fähig war, ihm zu antworten. Ein leichter Schwindel erfasste mich.  
Snape ergriff meinen Arm, gab Victoria ein Zeichen und schon stand ich in einem gemütlichen Wohnraum.  
Teleportieren fand ich auch nicht viel besser als apparieren, es hatte die gleiche unangenehme Wirkung auf mich.  
Es drehte sich alles und ich hielt mich krampfhaft an Snape fest.  
Beschützend legte er einen Arm um meine Hüfte und führte mich zur Couch, auf der ich mich dankbar niederließ.  
Ich schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf zurück.

"Sie sind sehr empfindlich in solchen Sachen. Ich frage mich, wie reisen Sie? Haben sie etwas dabei? Ich meine gegen Ihr Unwohlsein?", fragte er mich.

Hörte ich da Besorgnis in seiner Stimme?  
Ich wollte nur noch nach Hause, dieser Snape kam mir so unwirklich vor, so etwas hielt doch kein Mensch aus.  
Auf seine Frage reagierte ich gar nicht, am liebsten wäre mir, er würde gehen.

Er sprach mit Victoria und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.  
Etwas befreiter atmete ich auf und konzentrierte mich auf meine Atmung.

"Hermione? Severus besorgt Ihnen etwas gegen die Kreislaufbeschwerden. Sie sollten heute nicht mehr reisen, ich halte es für das Beste, wenn Sie heute hier bleiben", erklärte mir Victoria leise und hielt meine Hand, so als wäre ich krank.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Dann reise ich per Kamin", widersprach ich.

"Kindchen, Sie müssten viermal umsteigen. Ich glaube nicht, das Ihnen das zusagen würde. Nein, Sie bleiben heute über Nacht und keine Widerrede", maßregelte sie mich.

Wie bitte, viermal umsteigen!? Wo sind wir denn? Ich hoffe doch noch immer in Italien.

"Hier Miss Granger, trinken Sie das, dann geht es Ihnen gleich besser", hörte ich Snapes Stimme.

"Nein, lassen Sie nur, mir geht es schon wieder besser", wehrte ich ab.  
Victoria schüttelte den Kopf und verließ den Raum.  
"Trinken! Es ist kein Gift, also runter damit", zischte er mich an.

Ja, das war der echte Snape. Fies, arrogant und unausweichlich bestimmend.  
Verachtend warf ich ihm einen Blick zu und trank die Phiole leer.  
Brrrrr, schmeckt der widerlich.

"So recht, Herr Professor?", kam es aufsässig von mir.

"Ja, so ist es brav, Frau Professor Granger", schmunzelte er, "hört sich komisch an, Professor Granger, finden Sie nicht auch?"

"Na hören Sie mal", sagte ich aufgebracht, "ich bin doch kein kleines Mädchen mehr. Bin ich mit fast 25 Jahren zu jung um Professor zu sein?"

"Nein", sagte er schlicht.

Er betrachtete mich erneut und ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde er mich röntgen. Argwöhnisch zog ich die Stirn kraus, fühlte die leichten Kopfschmerzen und ignorierte seinen fragenden Blick.  
Langsam setzte er sich zu mir.

"Wissen Sie, wenn ich etwas von Ihnen gelesen habe, hatte ich immer das Bild des kleinen Schulmädchens vor mir.  
Schmal, wuscheliges Haar, allwissend und unheimlich nervig.  
Ich musste vorhin feststellen, das Sie sehr erwachsen geworden sind, ich hätte Sie fast nicht erkannt. Deshalb empfinde ich es als ungewohnt, von Ihnen als Professor zu sprechen. Obgleich ich Ihre Leistungen kenne und achte, so habe ich doch noch immer das kleine Mädchen im Kopf und nicht die hübsche Frau, die hier vor mir sitzt."

Er schmeichelt mir, wow!  
Das wievielte Mal hat er mich jetzt sprachlos gemacht?  
Also, ich habe keine Ahnung mehr. Er findet mich hübsch!? Hat mal jemand einen Spiegel für mich?

"Sie erstaunen mich, so schweigsam kenne ich Sie gar nicht", neckte er mich und zwinkerte mir zu.  
Bevor ich antworten konnte musste ich mich räuspern.

"Sie erstaunen mich aber auch, so habe ich nicht erwartet von Ihnen behandelt zu werden. Seien Sie doch mal ehrlich, früher haben Sie mich wie den letzten Dreck behandelt, Ihr Verhalten ist für mich nicht normal. Zum wiederholten Male haben Sie mich deshalb sprachlos bekommen. Harry würde Ihnen gratulieren", erklärte ich ihm.

"Stimmt, dies war früher, aber bedenken Sie die Umstände. Wie geht es Mister Potter?", antwortete er lächelnd.

Wow, dieses Lächeln, wenn ihr es nur sehen könntet, einfach himmlisch.

_Granger du kommst ins Schwärmen, reiß dich zusammen_, schimpfte ich mit mir selber.

"Gut, er und Ginny haben letztes Jahr geheiratet und erwarten im Oktober ihr erstes Kind", sagte ich automatisch, vielleicht auch apathisch.

"Ich weiß, ich las es in einer Zeitung. Der Rummel um seine Person ist immer noch so schlimm wie früher. Wie lebt er damit?", fragte er weiter.

"Es ist weniger geworden, aber alle wollen immer noch wissen was der Goldjunge macht, so wie Sie jetzt auch."

"Stimmt wohl, aber ich bekomme die Antworten von Ihnen. Sie sind die beste Freundin von ihm", gab er zu bedenken.

Einen Moment schwieg ich. "Wieso interessiert es Sie was Harry tut?"

"Miss Granger, ihm verdanke ich mein neues Leben, auch wenn ich daran selbst nicht ganz unbeteiligt war. Glauben Sie mir, ohne Harry wäre ich immer noch in dieser prekären Lage, zwischen den Welten stehen zu müssen. Manches Mal wusste ich nicht mehr, wie ich das alles aushalten sollte, doch hatte ich einen Eid geleistet und den wollte ich erfüllen", gab er ehrlich zu.

Ich war erstaunt, er sprach so offen und frei über seine Gefühle. Dieser Mann verwirrte mich immer mehr.  
Alles was ich kannte war seine Fassade und nun zeigte er mir den wahren Snape, den verletzlichen, den besorgten Mann, der tief in ihm vergraben gewesen war.

"Welchen Eid?", fragte ich neugierig.

"Das ist etwas was ich Ihnen nicht erzählen werde. Sagen Sie mir, warum Sie mich unbedingt finden wollten, warum haben Sie mich nie aufgegeben?"

Seine Frage war mir zu direkt und ich fühlte mich ertappt.  
Mist, was sage ich ihm nun?  
Ich schaute auf und versuchte etwas in seinen Augen zu erkennen, aber er ließ es nicht zu.

"Nun? Sind Sie wieder sprachlos, Miss Granger?", fragte er grinsend.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf, dieser Mann irritierte mich über die Maßen.

"Ähm, ja", gab ich zu.

"Sie müssen doch einen Grund haben, warum Sie nach mir suchten? Warum Sie meine Räume bezogen und so weiter? Da muss doch etwas sein, was Sie antreibt dies zu tun, oder liege ich da falsch?", fragte er intensiver und sah mir tief in die Augen.

Schwarze Obsidiane fixierten mich, mir wurde warm und ich glaubte fast, er könnte in meiner Seele lesen. Zur Vorsicht verschloss ich meinen Geist, sicher war sicher.

"Ich wollte Antworten auf so viele Fragen, die ich habe. Vielleicht habe ich Sie deshalb gesucht, weil mich die Ungewissheit plagt", antwortete ich zögernd.

"Und welche Fragen wären das?", er lehnte sich zu mir und ich konnte einen Hauch von Kräutern riechen und ein angenehmes Aftershave kitzelte meine Geruchsknospen.

"Wie sind Sie damals zu der Stelle, an der ich mich mit den Malfoys befand, gekommen?", sprudelte es einfach aus mir heraus.

"Ihr Patronus ist sehr imposant, einer Gryffindor würdig. Er hat mich umgerissen und ich konnte doch nicht zulassen das Lucius Sie umbringt", meinte er galant.  
_Schleimer_, dachte ich.

„Ach wie großzügig Sie doch sein können, ich fühle mich geehrt", sagte ich schnippisch.  
Er sah mich ein wenig wütend an, was mir ziemlich egal war.

„Sie waren froh, das ich Ihnen half, seien Sie doch ehrlich und außerdem hatte ich mit Lucius sowieso noch eine Rechnung offen", knurrte er.

„Ach ja, woher wussten Sie denn das es Lucius war? Es hätte ja auch ein anderer Todesser gewesen sein können", knurrte ich ebenso zurück.

Seine Augen blitzten kurz erstaunt auf und dann lachte er laut los, was mich doch ziemlich verblüffte.  
Dieser Mann schaffte es doch immer wieder mich zu überraschen, ich verstand bloß nicht warum er lachte, aber er erklärte es mir als er sich beruhigte.

„Miss Granger, denken Sie, ich bin sofort losgesprintet um der jungfräulichen Schönheit zu helfen? Wie naiv Sie doch sein können. Nein, ich habe mich erst einmal umgeschaut und erst eingegriffen, als ich wusste mit wem ich es zu tun hatte. Durch Ihre Nebelbombe(?) war es dann ein leichtes einzugreifen und Sie zu retten."

Ich schaute ihn an und überlegte.  
Hermione du musst dich beruhigen, er ist nicht blöd und du solltest dich nicht mit ihm anlegen. Dieser Mann ist eine Nummer zu groß für dich, obwohl er auch interessant ist.  
Ich grübelte noch ein wenig und sah durch ihn durch, er schien zu merken, wie weit ich weg war.  
Dadurch merkte ich nicht, dass er aufstand und wegging. Erst als er wiederkam und mich an der Schulter berührte, reagierte ich.  
Heftig zuckte ich zusammen und sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Ganz ruhig, ich habe Tee besorgt. Möchten Sie eine Tasse?", fragte er höflich.

„Ja, danke. Mister Snape, beantworten Sie mir eine Frage?", tastete ich mich wieder langsam an ihn ran.

„Kommt drauf an, Miss Granger, was Sie wissen möchten", meinte er trocken und schenkte uns Tee ein.

„Ich dachte Sie kommen aus England, kann es sein das Sie Italiener sind? Und wieso sind Sie dann in England in die Schule gegangen? Ich verstehe das irgendwie nicht, wie passt das alles zusammen?"

„Ich denke das war mehr als nur eine Frage, oder?", kam es spöttisch.

„Grmpf!", machte ich und nahm ihm die Tasse Tee ab.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, also, meine Eltern waren zerstritten mit unserer Familie hier. Sie wanderten nach England aus, deshalb ging ich nach Hogwarts. Nachdem ich in England so einiges unerfreuliches erlebt hatte, bin ich hierher gekommen. Meine Mutter hatte mir von unserer Familie und der Heimat erzählt. Ich wurde von Victoria herzlich empfangen und sie erklärte mir, warum meine Eltern nach England gegangen waren. Doch auch hier in Italien blieb ich vor dem Lord nicht verschont. Ich konnte es so drehen, das ich überarbeitet war und entspannen musste. Er glaubte mir und dann bat ich Albus um Hilfe und ich bekam sie. Alle Fragen beantwortet, Miss Granger?", erklärte er.

„Hermione", sagte ich betäubt.

„Bitte!? Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte er jetzt überrascht. So etwas hatte ich noch nie bei ihm gesehen, sah aber gut aus.

„Sagen Sie doch Hermione zu mir. Dieses "Miss Granger" nervt und ja, fast alle Fragen sind beantwortet", gab ich jetzt zu.

„Ich kann ja auch Professor zu Ihnen sagen. Und welche Frage ist noch nicht beantwortet oder sind es noch ein paar mehr?", neckte er mich grinsend.  
Er wirkte wie ein frecher Junge und ich musste mich gewaltig zusammen reißen um ihn nicht als süß zu bezeichnen oder ihn zu knuffen.

„Bitte, Hermione reicht oder ist das ein Problem für Sie, Professor", fragte ich provokativ und schaute über meinen Tassenrand zu ihm hin.

„Nein, es ist kein Problem für mich Sie Hermione zu nennen. Wenn Sie mich mit Severus ansprechen könnten, wäre das nur gerecht, finden Sie nicht? Aber vielleicht haben Sie ja ein Problem damit, Professor", kam es ebenso provokant zurück.

Sah ich da ein leichtes Grinsen in seinen Augen?  
Dieser Mann konnte ja richtig witzig sein, wow.  
Danke Harry, danke das du diesen Krieg gewonnen hast und ich diesen neuen, anderen Snape kennen lernen darf, obwohl du mich ja für verrückt hältst.  
Verrückt, weil ich mir überhaupt Gedanken um diesen Mann gemacht habe.

„Gerne doch, Severus, es ehrt mich Sie so nennen zu dürfen und ein paar Fragen hätte ich da noch, darf ich?", gab ich jetzt keck zurück und lehnte mich zurück.

Er lachte wieder und ich empfand es als sehr angenehm. Auch ich lächelte leicht und betrachtete die Lachfältchen an seinen Augen…, attraktiv wie ich fand.

„Na dann schießen Sie mal los, Hermione", forderte er mich auf.

"Darf ich fragen wieso Sie Albus getötet haben?", ging ich jetzt in die Offensive.

Seine linke Augenbraue zuckte in die Höhe und er schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf.  
Er seufzte und sah mich mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an, erhob sich und stellte sich ans Fenster.  
Ich wartete und betrachtete den angespannten Körper.  
Er war also doch nicht so entspannt wie er tat. Gerade diese Tat ließ ihn keinen Frieden finden, so vermutete ich jedenfalls.  
Ich wollte schon nach etwas anderem Fragen als er antwortete:

"Haben Sie Albus diese Frage auch schon gestellt?"

"Ja, aber er sagt nichts dazu, er lächelt nur. Severus entschuldigen Sie die Frage, es ist nur so, Harry äußert sich nicht weiter und ich bin mir sicher das er etwas weiß. Er hat mit Albus gesprochen und danach schien er zufrieden und ausgeglichen", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß.

Severus seufzte leise und drehte sich zu mir um, stumm sah er mich aus traurigen Augen an.

"Ich habe nur beendet was schleichend und qualvoll sowieso passiert wäre", flüsterte er erstickt.  
Ich dachte fieberhaft nach, was meinte er damit.

"Hermione!", sprach er mich an, ich sah zu ihm auf.  
"Denken Sie an Albus Hand, es war für mich unmöglich ihm zu helfen und so hatte ich wenigstens die Möglichkeit im Verborgenen zu operieren. Immer nah an dem Feind, der sich meiner so sicher fühlte, so dass ich alles tun konnte was ich wollte. Und ich tat das(,) was ich versprach, ich half Harry und dem Orden. Fragen Sie Lupin, mit ihm hielt ich Kontakt, er war meine Verbindung zu Harry. Jemand dem er schon immer vertraut hat, mehr als er mir jemals getraut hätte, mich hasste er und das war auch gut so", erklärte er mir, immer noch am Fenster stehend.

Mir ging so vieles durch den Kopf. Ich rief mir Geschehnisse in Erinnerung und immer wieder war Remus die treibende Kraft, der Mann der uns lenkte, neben Minerva eine sehr wichtige Person für uns. Wir haben ihn nie in Frage gestellt, haben ihm geglaubt, wenn er uns seine Vermutungen darlegte, weil es ja immer so eintraf, wie er uns vorher darüber unterrichtete. Vieles wurde jetzt klarer und meine Hochachtung vor dem Mann vor mir stieg ins unermessliche.

Ich sah Snape verstehend an und hatte ich vorher noch so viele Fragen gehabt, im Moment waren sie dahin.  
Dank und Zuneigung flossen durch meinen Körper, ich wollte ihm sagen welche imposante Leistung er vollbracht hatte, ihn umarmen, aber ich war wieder einmal sprachlos. Außerdem war ich mir nicht sicher,ob er eine Umarmung zulassen würde, ich schüttelte leicht meinen Kopf.

"Ich glaube für heute ist es genug, finden Sie nicht auch?", seine tiefe ruhige Stimme beruhigte mich, ich nickte dankbar.

"Ich glaube, ich habe Sie wieder sprachlos bekommen. Ich sage Victoria Bescheid und lasse Sie dann allein. Auf Wiedersehen, Hermione", meinte er leise lachend.

Halt! Moment mal, hier geblieben! Ich sprang auf und rief: "Nein!"

Überrascht sah er mich an.  
"Bitte, gehen Sie noch nicht, Severus. Ich..., ähm...", warum machte ich das?  
Mir fiel nicht ein, was ich sagen könnte damit er blieb. Ich wollte nicht, das er ging, er sollte hier bleiben.  
Severus kam auf mich zu und ergriff meine Hände.

"Hermione, für heute ist es genug. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag, ich bin dann wieder hier und wir können weiter sprechen. Auch ich möchte in Ruhe über alles nachdenken und Sie sollten es auch tun. Genießen Sie Victorias Gesellschaft, schlafen Sie gut und wir sehen uns dann morgen", sagte er sehr einfühlsam und küsste meine Hand.

Wow, der Mann ist facettenreicher als ich dachte, ich stammelte noch ein: "Bis morgen dann, schlafen Sie auch gut", und ließ mich zurück aufs Sofa fallen, als er den Raum verließ.

tbc

**Und was sagt Ihr? Schreibt mir eure Gedanken im Review ich freu mich, eure dracxi ;o)**

**21.01.2008 10:32**


	2. Wo ist Snape? Teil 2

**Hallo Leute heute geht es weiter. 134 klicks und drei Reviews, wobei das eine von meiner Beta eule20 kommt. Hmm, ist doch eccht komisch hier. Schreib ich denn so schlecht das man mir deshalb kein Kommi gibt? Ey Leute, wenn es so miserabel ist dann schreibt mir das doch! Es macht mich echt wütend. Nun gut, jetzt habe ich mich ein wenig darüber ausgekotzt. Ich möchte mich dann noch herzlich bei rianne71 und WampeLampe13 für die Kommis bedanken. tiefverbeug Ich wünsche nun all jenen die das hier lesen viel Spaß und vielleicht klickt ja doch noch einer mal den Reviewknopf.**

**Eure dracxi ;o))**

**Wo ist Snape? 2. Teil**

Der Abend mit Victoria war sehr angenehm. Sie erzählte mir viel von ihrer Familie und ihren vielen Enkelkindern, sechzehn Stück an der Zahl, bei nur drei Kindern. Echt Weasley verdächtig.

Ich dagegen, erzählte von Harry und Ron, dem Krieg und meiner Leidenschaft zur Tränkekunst.

Über Severus sprachen wir gar nicht. Beide ließen wir dieses Thema ruhen, worüber ich ihr auch sehr dankbar war.

Später, im Bett, ließ ich mir das Gespräch mit Severus durch den Kopf gehen. Lange Zeit lag ich wach und überlegt mir mein weiteres Vorgehen. Ich kam zu dem Entschluss, Severus zu danken und mich zu verabschieden.

Nach einigen Einkäufen würde ich mich auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts machen und seine Bibliothek verpacken und ihm zukommen lassen.

Zufrieden mit meinen Gedanken und dem weiteren Ablauf des nächsten Tages, schlummerte ich spät in der Nacht ein.

Ein Hauself weckte mich.

"Miss, Pinky soll Sie wecken, verzeiht Misses. Pinky ist untröstlich, Madam Snape wünscht die Miss beim Frühstück zu sehen", fiepte Pinky aufgeregt.

Grummenld setzte ich mich auf. Jetzt erst sah ich die Elfe richtig. Nun wusste ich auch warum sie Pinky hieß. So wie es aussah, liebte dieses Wesen die Farbe Pink, denn alles an ihr hatte diese Farbe.

Igitt, eine ekelige Farbe, mich schüttelte es, ich mochte sie nicht.

"Danke, Pinky, ich mach mich nur schnell frisch und dann bin ich da. Richte dies bitte Victoria aus", sagte ich ihr.

Hob meine vor Müdigkeit bleiernen Beine aus dem Bett und blieb schlaftrunken sitzen.

"Pinky sagt Madam bescheid. Im Bad ist für die Misses alles hergerichtet. Madam hat Pinky angewiesen, Kleidung für die Misses rauszulegen. Hat Pinky getan, bitte Misses, kommen Sie, kommen Sie", piepste die Elfe und zog an meinem Arm.

"Danke, Pinky, ich geh alleine ins Bad. Richte Victoria aus, das ich gleich bei ihr bin, ja?", sie sollte einfach gehen, ihre schrille Stimme verursachte mir Kopfschmerzen.

Pinky schien beleidigt und verschwand ohne ein Wort. Zum Glück!

Während ich meine Schläfen rieb schleppte ich mich ins Bad.

Mich hätte fast der Schlag getroffen, ich hätt' es wissen müssen! Da lag ein Stapel pinkfarben Bekleidungsstücke.

Ein Schauder erfasste mich und ich eilte schnell ins Zimmer zurück, um meinen Zauberstab zu holen.

Rock und die Bluse waren eigentlich ganz mein Geschmack, bloß die Farbe war grauenvoll.

Kurzerhand schwang ich meinen Zauberstab und schon lagen ein schwarzer, eleganter, kurzer Rock und eine hellgrüne Seidenbluse vor mir.

Zufrieden duschte ich schnell, kleidete mich an und ging nach unten, wo ich von einem Elfen erwartet wurde. dort Er führte mich in das Esszimmer von Victoria.

Wie ich bemerkte, war Severus auch anwesend. Er lächelte leicht als er mich sah. Ich tat es ihm gleich und begrüßte ebenso Viktoria.

"Du bist ja ein richtiges Murmeltier. Hast so lange geschlafen, es ist jetzt bereits halb elf", antwortete mir Victoria und schenkte mir Kaffee ein.

Wir waren gestern Abend zum Du übergegangen. Victoria empfand es als angenehmer und ich war der gleichen Meinung.

Upps, so lange hatte ich schon ewig nicht geschlafen.

"Entschuldige, ich konnte erst nicht einschlafen und nachdem mich eure Pinky geweckt hat, musste ich den morgendlichen Schreck verdauen. Sie hat mir doch tatsächlich Sachen ganz in Pink hingelegt und ich hasse die Farbe Pink", erklärte ich der amüsierten Victoria.

Severus lachte laut los und lachte noch mehr, als ich ihm einen bösen Blick schenkte.

"Ich finde das nicht lustig, Severus", schimpfte ich und zückte meinen Zauberstab.

"Wehe, wenn Sie es wagen mich ...", weiter kam er nicht, da hatte ich seine Kleidung schon verzaubert.

Victoria bemühte sich nicht zu lachen und ich grinste diesen Pink gekleideten Snape frech an.

"Miss Granger! Sofort! Aber sofort ändern sie das hier!", meckert er los und zeigte auf sein hübsches rosa Outfit.

"Mögen Sie die Farbe nicht? Komisch, aber ich soll wie so ein quitsch-bunter Lolli rumlaufen. Sehr witzig, Mister Snape!", fauchte ich belustigt zurück.

Er schwieg, sah mich mit verschränkten Armen an und plötzlich lachte er wieder los.

Eine simple Handbewegung von ihm und schon trug er sein geliebtes Schwarz.

Schnell warf ich einen Blick zu Victoria. Sie schmunzelte und zuckte mit den Schultern.

In unsere fröhliche Runde platzte Sergio herein. Seine dunkelhaarige Schönheit an seinem Arm, betrachtete mich argwöhnisch.

Warum nur, ich hatte ihr doch nichts getan!?

Im Grunde war es mir egal, ich hatte Hunger und da ich der Unterhaltung nicht folgen konnte, weil Sergio und Victoria sich auf italienisch unterhielten, beschäftigte ich mich mit meinem Frühstück.

Severus hatte sich beruhigt und beobachtete mich über seine Tasse Kaffee hinweg. Ich ignorierte ihn gekonnt.

Sergio und seine Begleitung verabschiedeten sich. Er zwinkerte mir zu und sie warf mir mordende Blicke zu. Es amüsierte mich, wie konnte jemand so eifersüchtig sein? Sie kannte mich doch gar nicht und von Sergio wollte ich auch nichts.

Victoria lächelte mir zu und schaute Severus an.

"Was sagst du dazu?", fragte sie ihn und ich wurde aufmerksam.

Wozu sollte er sich äußern?

"Er ist alt genug und wenn er sie liebt und heiraten will, dann lass ihn doch. Du kannst ihn nicht vor seinen eigenen Fehlern bewahren, er muss für sich selbst die Verantwortung übernehmen, und er tut es auch. Lass ihn sein eigenes Leben führen", gab er seine Meinung kund, wobei er aber mich ansah.

Victoria sah kurz zwischen uns hin und her.

"Sie ist gerade erst achtzehn und er ist neunundzwanzig", versuchte sie es erneut.

"Na und?", knurrte Severus.

Ich fühlte mich irgendwie unwohl, weshalb sah er mich dabei so an?

"Danke Severus, ich wusste, von dir kann ich keine Hilfe erwarten", beschwerte sie sich.

"Es sind doch nur elf Jahre. Weshalb meinst du denn, dass es mit den Zweien nicht klappt?", warf ich nun ein.

"Sie ist faul, arrogant und will doch nur sein Geld. Die ist viel zu jung für Sergio. Er braucht eine Frau, die ihn lenkt, seine Launen verträgt und stark ist. So wie du Hermione", erklärte sie mir.

Moment mal, sie will mich doch wohl nicht mit ihrem Enkel verkuppeln?

Severus sah sie jetzt an, mir schien als sei er ein wenig erbost.

"Meine liebe Victoria, kann es sein, das du Hermione und Sergio verkuppeln willst?"

Seine Stimme klang ein wenig warnend, warum nur?

Ich beäugte meinen alten Zaubertranklehrer.

Heute hatte er seine langen Haare zu einem Zopf geflochten. Gestern war mir gar nicht aufgefallen wie lang sie sind.

Keiner würde mir glauben, wenn ich ihm sagen würde, das Severus Snape lange Haare hatte und auch noch verdammt gut damit aussah.

Durch die veränderte Nase wirkte sein Gesicht etwas weicher, wenngleich immer noch markant.

"Du musst selbst zugeben, Hermione ist eine hübsche Frau, sie ist stark, hat was im Köpfchen, verdient ihr eigenes Geld und hat das passende Alter für Sergio", behauptete sie nun selbstbewusst.

Hallo! Werde ich auch noch mal gefragt?

Mich interessierte Sergio nicht! Sicherlich ist er ein hübscher Mann, aber das ist echt nicht alles.

Severus sah irgendwie stinkig aus, was mich zwar stutzig machte, aber ich musste hier jetzt eingreifen.

"Entschuldige bitte Victoria, aber ich glaube, du hast vergessen, das wir nicht mehr im Mittelalter leben.

Heutzutage sucht man sich den Partner selbst aus, einen den man liebt und mit dem man leben möchte. Nicht so wie früher, wo die Familie bestimmte, wen man heiratete.

Ich glaube nicht, dass es Sergio gefallen würde, wenn du seine zukünftige Frau aussuchst und ehrlich gesagt, er ist nicht mein Typ", lehnte ich höflich ab.

Victoria schien verstimmt.

"Hermione, wenn du eigene Kinder hast, wirst du meine Sorge verstehen", grummelte sie.

"Ich habe aber noch keine eigenen Kinder und ich glaube, was Severus sagte, ist wahr. Nur aus unseren eigenen Fehler lernen wir und werden erwachsen. Ohne diese Dummheiten wären wir alle naive Trottel", gab ich zu bedenken. Severus strahlte mich an.

Wow, ich würde fast sagen, sein Blick war liebevoll. Aber nein, doch wohl eher herzlich. Ja, herzlich klang besser als liebevoll.

Er irritierte mich damit, wieso machte er so etwas?

Victoria schwieg und sah wieder zwischen uns hin und her.

"Außerdem ist er dein Enkelkind, nicht dein eigenes Kind. Nur weil seine Mutter sich von seinem Vater getrennt hat, kannst du ihn nicht davor bewahren eventuell den gleichen Fehler zu begehen. Sabrina sagt doch auch nichts zu Mathilda", meinte Severus nun selbstzufrieden.

"Mag sein, sie hat doch nur Flausen im Kopf. Genau wie ihr Sohn", Victoria schien mir ein wenig wütend.

Sie erhob sich und verabschiedete sich.

"Ist sie jetzt sauer?", fragte ich Severus.

"Nicht wirklich, Sie müssen eins wissen, Victoria hat Sergio mit aufgezogen. Wie gesagt, Sabrina trennte sich von seinem Vater. Eine Zeitlang genoss sie ihr Leben und vernachlässigte dabei ihren Sohn."

"Ach so, ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen das Victoria seine Mutter ist. Wie alt ist sie denn?", fragte ich neugierig.

"Älter als wir beide zusammen und älter als Minerva, reicht Ihnen diese Auskunft?", meinte er belustigt.

Ja, ich weiß, ich war mal wieder viel zu neugierig, aber ich konnte ihr Alter nicht schätzen. Sie wirkte auf mich so vital und stark.

Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen zuckte ich mit den Achseln. Severus beugte sich vor und sah mir, über den Tisch hinweg, tief in die Augen.

"Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"

"Nur keine Scheu Severus, fragen Sie", forderte ich ihn auf und versuchte meine Irritation zu verbergen.

"Weshalb ist Sergio nicht Ihr Typ? Gibt es jemanden der auf Sie wartet? Und wenn ja, wieso sind Sie dann hier alleine im Urlaub?", fragte er schneidend und leise.

Das war ziemlich direkt. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, das mein Gesicht errötete und eine leichte Gänsehaut eroberte meinen Rücken.

Er wartete, sah mich aber weiter intensiv an.

"Ich frage mich, warum Sie das interessiert?", murmelte ich.

"Mich interessiert, ob Sie überhaupt ein Interesse an dem männlichen Geschlecht haben", antwortete er erhaben.

Bitte! Warum fragt er das?

"Haben Sie ein Interesse am männlichen Geschlecht?", konterte ich geschickt.

"Ich bin ein Mann! Ich steh nicht auf Männer!", empörte er sich.

Ich lachte leise, weil er ein wildes Gesicht machte.

"Hätte ja sein können. Mich interessieren Männer schon, doch leider habe ich noch keinen Mann getroffen der mit meinem Intellekt mithalten kann. Da ich nicht nur die Klappe halten und Betthäschen spielen will, wie viele andere Frauen es tun. Deshalb kann ich im Moment keinen Freund aufweisen. Sind Sie nun zu Frieden, oder haben Sie noch offene Fragen zu meiner Person und meinem Liebesleben?", reizte ich ihn und beugte mich zu ihm über den Tisch.

Bei Merlin, war ich froh, das ich ein paar Knöpfe mehr an der Bluse offen gelassen hatte, meine Unterwäsche war dazu noch schwarz.

Sicherlich konnte er genau meine weiblichen Rundungen sehen.

Und wirklich, sein Blick fiel in meinen Ausschnitt und mich stach der Hafer. Verführerisch lächelte ich ihm zu.

Er räusperte sich und sah mir wieder in die Augen.

"Ich würde es ja wagen noch etwas zu fragen, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass Sie mich auf die gleiche Weise befragen würden. Aber Sex hatte Sie schon, oder?", meinte er relaxt und in seinen Augen funkelte der Schalk.

Ich hielte die Luft an. In meinem Kopf ratterten die Gedanken in Sekundenschnelle durch mein Hirn.

"Sex?", fragte ich um Zeit zu gewinnen.

"Sie wissen doch wohl, was ich meine. Geschlechtsverkehr mit einem Mann, von mir aus auch mit einer Frau", amüsierte er sich.

"Sie denken wirklich, ich hätte mich von einem dieser Schwachköpfe flachlegen lassen? Nein Severus, ein wenig Stil hab auch ich. Sie enttäuschen mich wirklich", spielte ich beleidigt.

Mal abgesehen von der traurigen Episode mit Ron, war dies die Wahrheit, es musste schon ein intelligenter Mann sein.

"Ohhh! Sie sind also noch Jungfrau und warten auf den intelligenten Prinzen, der Sie erobert und auf Händen trägt? Ich hatte Sie nicht für so naiv gehalten", meinte er nun provokativ.

Seine tiefe Stimme vibrierte fast dabei und ich musste mich zwingen, nicht dahin zu schmelzen.

Wie schafft er es nur mich mit seiner Aura so einzunehmen?

"Professor, also wirklich. Ich und noch Jungfrau?! Ich bin nicht naiv und Prinzen gibt es nicht. Nein, wenn man nicht das passende in den eigenen Reihen findet, sucht man sich etwas reifere Männer. So geht man also eine Stufe höher und wird fündig."

Er zog die Augenbraue hoch und versuchte in meinen Augen zu lesen.

Ich lehnte mich zurück und spielte mit den Fingern an meinem Ausschnitt herum. Wie gewünscht senkte er den Blick. Ich lächelte und ließ meine Finger zwischen meine Brüste hinab tauchen. Irrte ich mich, oder musste er hart schlucken.

"Was genau meinen Sie mit eine Stufe höher gehen?", fragte er rau.

"Na ja, an der Uni laufen viele junge potente und auch höchst intelligente Professoren herum", schnurrte ich und ließ meine Hand über meinen Oberkörper gleiten. Wieder schluckte er und riss sich von meinem Ausschnitt los.

"Aha, Sie überraschen mich", seine Stimme glich einem Reibeisen.

"Dies glaube ich Ihnen unbesehen. Verraten Sie mir jetzt auch, ob Sie noch jungfräulich sind?", fragte ich keck lächelnd.

Es ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper, langsam erhob er sich und sah auf mich herab.

"Wieso wusste ich, das Sie mir diese Frage stellen?", er stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch ab.

Seine schwarzen Augen hielten meine Braunen gefangen, versuchten mir Dinge zu sagen die ich nicht verstand.

"Sagen Sie mir, Hermione, hatte ich Sex? Habe ich jemanden geliebt? Glauben Sie, dass die Fledermaus aus den Kerkern Hogwarts gefühlvoll sein kann?", flüsterte er leise.

Der Hauch seiner Stimme nahm mich gefangen und verursachte ein warmes Prickeln in meinem Körper.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Doch ist der Mann der vor mir steht, ein anderer als wie der aus den Kerkern", wisperte ich, machtlos mich von seinen Augen zu lösen.

Er grinste und nickte.

"Wohl wahr, aber Sie müssen doch eine Meinung dazu haben. Wie lautet sie?", hakte er nach.

Ich wehrte mich, ich wollte ihm nicht antworten. Alle Kraft die ich hatte, brachte ich auf, um mich von ihm losreißen zu können.

Ich erhob mich und lief zügig durch die geöffnete Terrassentür hinaus, mir war bewusst, das er mir folgen würde.

Ich schritt durch den Garten und bei dem großen Akazienbaum setzte ich mich auf die Bank.

Seine Anwesenheit spürte ich, bevor er ganz dicht neben mir Platz nahm.

Okay, die Bank war nicht sehr groß, da blieb es nicht aus, das man Körperkontakt bekam.

Ich schloss die Augen und verfluchte mich dafür, das ich keine Ruhe gegeben hatte nach ihm zu suchen.

"Hermione, verzeihen Sie mir meine Forschheit, ich wollte Sie nicht kompromitieren. Natürlich kannte ich die Gerüchte um meine Person, die durch Hogwarts geisterten. Auch wusste ich über die Gedanken manch junger Dame bescheid. Nur wenige konnten ihren Geist verschließen. Daher kannte ich die Gedanken, Gerüchte und Mutmaßungen um meine Person. Sie brauchen die Frage nicht beantworten, ich wollte Sie nur etwas ärgern, verzeihen Sie mir", erklärte er sich und ergriff meine Hand.

Zärtlich streichelte er mit dem seinem Daumen über meinen Handrücken, es sollte sicherlich beruhigend sein, aber es regte mich emotional auf.

"Verzeihen Sie Severus, ich sollte jetzt zurück gehen. Ich möchte noch einige Einkäufe erleidigen und dann werde ich nach Hogwarts gehen. Ich danke Ihnen dafür, dass Sie mein Leben gerettet haben, für mich Inspiration waren und hoffe, Sie führen auch weiterhin ein ruhiges und sicheres Leben. Sie können mir glauben, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass von mir niemand erfährt, wo man Sie findet. Alles Gute, leben Sie wohl", ich war aufgestanden und lächelte ihm milde zu und nun wo ich gehen wollte, hielt er mich zurück.

"Und Sie meinen, damit ist alles erledigt?", fragte er erstaunt und irgendwie klang er sauer.

Was meinte er? Irritiert schaute ich ihn an.

"Habe ich mir denn alles eingebildet?", sein Ton war kälter geworden, noch immer hielt er mein Handgelenk fest.

Ich verstand nicht und schüttelte verwirrt mit dem Kopf.

Er erhob sich und sah mir tief in die Augen, wieder vernahm ich die Gänsehaut auf meinem Rücken und das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch.

"Du kannst nicht leugnen, das eine gewisse erotische Spannung zwischen uns ist, oder? Du hast absichtlich mit deinen Reizen gespielt und wenn du auf intelligente, ältere Männer stehst, dann passe ich gut in dein Schema. Leugne nicht, du hast in der Schule viele erotische Träume von mir gehabt.

Weshalb hast du mich dann gesucht? Weshalb hast du meine Räume bezogen? Weshalb hängt meine Kleidung neben deiner im Schrank? Kannst du mir das erklären?", erzählte er mit fordernder Stimme.

Er war einfach zum du gewechselt, ich starrte ihn aus großen Augen an.

"Woher weißt du das alles?", hauchte ich entsetzt.

"Sagte ich vorhin nicht das die jungen Frauen kein Okklumentik konnten? Du auch nicht. Heute dagegen, beherrscht du es perfekt, wie alles andere auch. Du bist perfekt in allem, was du tust", sagte er mit fester Stimme

"Ja, ich habe verstanden, aber woher weißt du das mit der Kleidung?", wollte ich wissen.

"Woher ich das weiß? Weiß, das du ab und zu mit meiner Robe ins Bett gehst? Das du meine Schreibfedern hütest wie einen Goldschatz? Woher ich weiß, das du auf dem Rücken einen halbmondförmigen Leberfleck hast? Woher, willst du wissen? Weil ich da war, in meinen eigenen Räumen. In den Räumen die jetzt dir gehören. Ich habe dich beobachtet, kenne dich genau, weiß was dich antreibt und deshalb bist du hier. Vielleicht ist es dir nicht bewusst, aber ich weiß es genau, sehr genau Hermione", flüsterte er.

Seine Stimme verursachte mir eine Gänsehaut, mir wurde bewusst, das er so vieles gesehen haben konnte. Mir wurde schlecht, er hatte mich nackt gesehen, kannte meine Mädchenträume und er wollte wissen warum ich hier bei ihm war?

"Was meinst du denn warum?", wisperte ich.

"Ich kenne dich, du bist aus nur einem Grund hier", kam es von ihm.

"Aus welchem Grund?", fragte ich leise irritiert.

Er zog mich näher zu sich, legte meine Arme um seine Hüfte und umschloss meinen Oberkörper mit seinen Armen.

"Deshalb", sagte er und küsste mich.

Seine warmen, weichen Lippen liebkosten meinen willenlosen Mund. Ich wurde zu Wachs in seinen Armen.

Er küsste aber auch himmlisch, ich ließ mich treiben und meine Hände erkundeten seinen muskulösen Rücken.

Ich kann euch sagen, dieses Gefühl ist fantastisch, nie hätte ich geglaubt von ihm geküsst zu werden.

Einige meiner Mädchenträume kamen mir in Erinnerung und ich fühlte mich schwebend und glücklich.

Seinen fordernden Lippen gab ich nur zu gerne nach und schmeckte den Kaffee, welchen er zuvor getrunken hatte.

Die erotische Spannung zwischen uns wurde mächtiger und vernebelte mir die Sinne, ich fühlte mich wie elektrisiert, eingenommen von seiner Aura.

In meinem Inneren öffnete sich etwas, so wie eine Rose die aufblüht. Etwas, was mir genau sagte, dies ist richtig, das ist es, was dir fehlt, was du brauchst und gesucht hast.

Vorsichtig und unendlich zärtlich gab er meine Lippen frei, wohlig seufzte ich und lehnte mich stärker in seine Umarmung.

"Und, hatte ich Recht, war es das, weshalb du zu mir gekommen bist?", fragte er mich liebevoll und küsste meinen Kopf.

"Ich befürchte fast, dem ist wirklich so. Du warst in deinen Räumen in Hogwarts und hast dich nicht zu erkennen gegeben? Was wolltest du da?", mein Gehirn funktionierte wieder. Er lachte leise und drückte mich kurz an sich.

"Ich habe mit Albus gesprochen, nächtelang. Da ich von meinen Räumen immer einen festen Zugang zu Albus Büro hatte, war es ein leichtes, außerdem kenne ich mich sehr gut in Hogwarts aus und Minerva wusste Bescheid", berichtete er mir.

Ich lehnte mich zurück und sah in seine strahlenden Augen.

"Du bist ganz anders als der Severus Snape, den ich kennen gelernt habe, wie kommt das?"

"Ich habe meinen inneren Frieden gefunden. Die Gespräche mit Albus haben mir sehr geholfen und auch Minerva war mir eine wichtige Stütze. Sergio lenkte mich ab und brachte mich zum Lachen und bei Victoria bekam ich die mütterliche Wärme und das Verständnis, welches mir von meiner Familie sonst verwehrt wurde", erklärte er sanft und streichelte meine Oberarme.

Wow, wie süß er einen ansehen konnte… Am liebsten hätte ich ihn jetzt gerne geküsst, aber ich traute mich nicht.

"Der neue Snape gefällt mir viel besser, ich mag es wenn du lachst. Aber eins muss ich noch wissen, was ist mit deiner Nase passiert?", ich musste es fragen.

Jetzt lachte er laut auf.

"Ich habe sie richten lassen, ebenso meine Zähne, außerdem pflege ich mich jetzt mehr, mache Sport und ernähre mich bewusster."

"Aha, Kaffee ist bewusster!", neckte ich ihn.

"Nein, dies ist ein altes Laster von mir", meinte er grinsend.

"Aber ich finde dein Auftreten als ganz angenehm, bleib so", murmelte ich verlegen und sah auf seine Brust.

"Es hat auch einige Jahre gebraucht, bis selbst ich mich so mochte. Was vom alten Snape geblieben ist, ist das ich meine Ruhe haben möchte, Zaubertränke erforschen mag, Bücher lese und schreibe", sagte er, währenddessen hob er mein Gesicht an, damit er mir wieder in die Augen sehen konnte.

Er schrieb Bücher? Ich habe noch keines entdeckt, das er geschrieben hat.

"Für dich würde ich alles aufgeben, du bist die wundervollste Frau die ich je getroffen habe. Ich habe dich häufig beobachtet, war enttäuscht wenn du nicht da warst und liebte es, dir beim Schlafen zuzusehen. Ich glaube in einer Nacht muss es passiert sein", seine weiche, warme und tiefe Stimme nahm mich gefangen.

"Was ist da passiert?", fragte ich nach.

Ein Lächeln erschien. Es erreichte seine Augen und sein Körper strahlte es im gesamten aus, ich konnte es fühlen, bevor er es sagte.

"In eine dieser Nächte an deinem Bett, da muss ich mich in dich verliebt haben", sprach er aus, was ich zuvor schon gespürt hatte.

"Du liebst mich?"

"Ja, das tu ich. Hermione, ich möchte keine Antwort von dir, ich weiß, dies alles ist ziemlich viel für dich. Du musst all dies verarbeiten, lass dir Zeit, wir treffen uns auf Hogwarts, wenn du es denn möchtest und dann lassen wir es ruhig angehen. Wenn du magst, überlege es dir. Ich bringe dich gleich in dein Hotel zurück und nächste Woche Dienstag besuche ich dich auf Hogwarts. Dann kannst du mir deine Entscheidung mitteilen. Was meinst du?", legte er mir seinen Plan vor.

Ich nickte: "Unter einer Bedingung", sagte ich kühn.

"Die da wäre?"

"Ich darf dich jetzt küssen und im Hotel bekomme ich auch einen Abschiedskuss, nur dann akzeptiere ich deinen Vorschlag."

Am liebsten hätte ich nicht mehr aufgehört ihn zu küssen, es war so ein schönes Gefühl.

Aber ich musste wirklich über alles nachdenken. Er kannte mich gut und ich hoffte ihn auch mal so gut kennen zu lernen.

Er brachte mich ins Hotel. Über die Entfernung zu Teleportieren fand ich schrecklich. Mir wurde schwindelig und Severus musste mich in mein Zimmer tragen.

Ja, ich geb's zu, eigentlich hätte ich selbst gehen können, so schlecht ging es mir nicht, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte ich ihn nicht gehen lassen.

Nach weiteren anderthalb Stunden verabschiedete sich Severus von mir, mit dem Versprechen, am Dienstag vorbei zu kommen.

Vier lange Tage waren es bis dahin, ich vermisste ihn schon, als er mein Hotelzimmer verließ.

Konnte es wirklich so schnell gehen? War ich schon immer in Snape verliebt gewesen?

An diesem Tag grübelte ich nur noch und mein Herz weinte, weil Severus nicht bei mir war.

Tags drauf, ließ ich meine Einkäufe und Gepäck nach Hogwarts schicken und schlenderte ein letztes Mal durch die riesige Einkaufspassage.

Kaufte hier ein Buch, dort ein Kleid und fand noch ein paar wichtige Trankzutaten.

In Gedanken war ich stets bei Severus und freute mich auf ihn. Ddrei Tage noch.

Auf Hogwarts begrüßte mich Minerva fröhlich winkend. Ich war schon überrascht.

Irgendetwas wollte sie doch von mir, sicher würde sie gleich mit der Sprache rausrücken.

"Hallo Hermione, schön das du wieder da bist. Hattest du Erfolg? Dein Gepäck und die Einkäufe haben die Elfen schon in deine Räume gebracht", plapperte sie munter drauf los.

Mir wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass sie schon immer wusste, wo Severus sich aufhielt und auch sie hatte hier auf Hogwarts mit ihm gesprochen. Diese Tatsache machte mich sauer.

"Minerva McGonagall, nun tue nicht so, als wenn du nicht wüsstest, das es Severus gut geht und er in Italien lebt", fuhr ich sie an.

Da schlich sich doch tatsächlich ein jugendlich, freches Grinsen auf ihre sonst so harten, alten Gesichtszüge.

"Tut mir leid, ich durfte nichts sagen. Er hätte mich gefoltert und du weißt er hätte es getan, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken", sagte sie schelmisch.

"Nein, vielleicht der alte Snape, aber nicht der Severus, den ich kennen gelernt habe", protestierte ich.

„Mag sein, aber der alte Snape ist nie ganz weg. Ich weiß, er mag es gar nicht, wenn man sich nicht an Abmachungen hält. Ich freue mich, das er dich empfangen hat", antwortete sie belustigt.

Ich erzählte ihr vieles von dem erlebten mit der Familie Snape, ließ aber die Gefühle zwischen mir und Severus aus.

Von Minerva erfuhr ich dann, wie oft Severus im letzten Schuljahr hier gewesen war und wie sehr er sich darüber amüsierte, mich zu verwirren, in dem er Sachen wegräumte und der gleichen.

Ich schwor mir, mich dafür noch bei ihm zu revanchieren. Ungestraft kam er mir nicht davon.

Drei Tage noch und ich würde ihn wieder sehen. Mir kam es so vor, als wären wir schon viel länger getrennt.

Sehnsucht ergriff mich, ich vermisste ihn.

Nachdem ich in meinen Räumen meine Einkäufe verstaut hatte, gönnte ich mir ein Bad. Im warmen Wasser konnte ich am besten über alles nachdenken.

Was hatte Severus gesagt? Er würde alles für mich aufgeben?

Nein, das wollte ich nicht. Doch, wie sollte es mit uns weiter gehen?

Konnte ein Mensch sich so sehr verändern?

Hatte sich Severus Snape geändert?

War es möglich, oder nur Schein?

Immerhin waren sechs Jahre vergangen, also Zeit genug vieles zu verarbeiten und ein anderer Mensch zu werden.

Über eine wichtige Frage musste ich mir klar werden und diese Frage lautete: Was empfand ich für Severus Snape?

War es Liebe oder doch nur Dankbarkeit?

Es stimmte, obwohl Severus mich als Schülerin mies behandelte, schwärmte ich doch heimlich für ihn.

Sein dunkles Auftreten, sein gestrenger Blick und dieses enorme Wissen, hatten mich schon in der Schulzeit von ihm träumen lassen.

Natürlich verschwieg ich es den anderen. Den Jungs erzählte ich schon gar nicht von Snape. Nicht auszudenken wie die reagiert hätten. Sicherlich würden mich Ron und Harry jetzt noch ins St. Mungos einliefern wollen, wenn sie wüssten, worüber ich mir Gedanken machte.

Mein Wasser wurde kalt und ich entschloss mich dazu, Albus zu besuchen. Ich beendete mein Bad, und verließ meine Räume um in Minervas Büro zu gehen.

Minerva freute sich mich zu sehen.

"Hallo Hermione, wie kann ich dir behilflich sein?"

"Ich würde gerne mit Albus sprechen", brachte ich vor und deutete auf sein Bild.

Wie so oft, schlief Albus, was trieb er denn den ganzen Tag? Ein Bild sollte doch nun wirklich ausgeschlafen sein.

"Wie du siehst, schläft er gerade. Kann ich dir vielleicht nicht doch helfen?", antwortete sie.

"Ich wollte mit Albus über Severus sprechen", erklärte ich ihr knapp.

"Über Severus, warum denn? Du hast ihn doch gefunden, kann er dir deine Fragen nicht beantworten?", fragte sie skeptisch und zog dir Stirn kraus.

"Nein! Aber vielleicht kannst du es ja", konterte ich.

Minerva nickte mir zu und ich fuhr fort.

"Glaubst du ...!", ich kam kurz ins stocken und sah in ihre klaren Augen, die mich genau(e)stens beobachteten.

"Glaubst du, dass ein Mensch sich völlig verändern kann?"

"Du fragst jetzt im speziellen wegen Severus, oder allgemein?", hakte sie nach.

"Ja, wegen ihm. Glaubst du, er hat sein ganzes Wesen, sein vorheriges Leben, abgelegt und ist jetzt ein neuer Mensch? Ein neuer, anderer Severus Snape?", erklärte ich ihr.

"Wie hast du ihn denn erlebt?", fragte sie zurück.

Ich hasste es, wenn jemand immer wieder mit Gegenfragen konterte.

"Anders halt", sagte ich deshalb nur knapp.

"Ja, er ist anders geworden. Wie soll ich sagen? Lebendiger, erholter und entspannter, ein neuer Severus Snape. Ich glaube Severus ist eine ganze Gebirgskette, mit dem Tod des dunklen Lords, vom Herzen gefallen.

Sicherlich gibt es Dinge, Reaktionen in Mimik und Sprache, die an den alten Snape erinnern werden, dennoch ist er ein anderer geworden", erzählte sie mir.

Ich nickte nur, weil ich das Gefühl hatte sie sei noch nicht fertig.

"Da ich nicht alle Gespräche, die Severus mit Albus führte, verfolgt habe, kann ich dir nicht sagen über was sie alles sprachen. Für Severus war es aber sicherlich sehr wichtig, diese Dinge zur Sprache zu bringen. Victoria schrieb mir einmal, nach so einem langen Abend, den Severus mit Albus verbrachte. Sie habe Severus noch nie so fröhlich erlebt. Er hat sie umarmt und herumgewirbelt. Victoria war völlig perplex, weil er auch noch lachte und weil sie Severus noch nie so erlebt hatte."

"Du kennst Victoria Snape?", fragte ich erstaunt.

"Ja, wir kennen uns.", sagte sie lächelnd.

"Kannst du dir vorstellen, mit einem Mann wie Severus, zusammen zu leben?", fragte ich zögerlich.

Natürlich hatte ich mal wieder gefragt ohne vorher nachzudenken.

Minerva sah mich komisch an und ich schlug mich innerlich selbst für meine Unbedachtheit.

"Kannst du dir denn ein Leben mit Severus vorstellen?", meinte sie nun.

Wieder eine Gegenfrage! Mürrisch zog ich die Augenbrauen zusammen. Sie lächelte mich an, was bei mir noch mehr Unmut zu Tage brachte.

"Minerva, dies war kein netter Zug von dir. Wie kannst du Hermione so in Bedrängnis bringen", hörte ich Albus sagen und sah zu ihm auf.

Klare, blaue Augen strahlten mich an, scheinbar doch nicht so verschlafen, wie er offenkundig tat und ich fühlte mich gleich verstanden.

"Entschuldige bitte, Hermione. Albus hat Recht. Ich hätte nicht so fragen sollen", bat sie mich um Verzeihung.

"Schon gut. Du hast mir ja sowieso nie wirklich auf meine Fragen geantwortet", sagte ich genüsslich und bemerkte, das sich Minerva daran überhaupt nicht störte.

"So etwas macht sie ganz gerne. Sie bringt Severus mit ihren Gegenfragen immer zur Weißglut. Wie ich sehe, kannst du es genauso wenig leiden, Hermione", kam es altklug von Albus.

Ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und meinte:

"Ebenso wie ich es nicht mag, wenn man mich belügt. Wieso habt ihr mir nicht gesagt, dass ihr wisst wo Severus lebt?"

"Weil er es uns nicht erlaubt hat. Kindchen, glaubst du wirklich, das ich ein Versprechen, welches ich einem Freund gab, so einfach breche?", antwortete Albus scharf und sah mich über seine Halbmondgläser an.

Nein, so etwas hätte ich auch nicht gemacht. Wie konnte ich ihm da böse sein.

"Trotzdem komme ich mir veralber vor", knurrte ich.

"Richtig, aber Severus wollte es so", erklang nun Minervas Stimme.

"Hermione, weil er wollte, das du ihn findest, hat er dir die Information zukommen lassen", fügte Albus an.

"Du redest von dem Italien-Bildband?", fragte ich.

"Ja, genau von dem. Er konnte sich vorstellen, das du alle Bücher in seiner Bibliothek kennst, also schien es ihm logisch, das dir dieses Buch sofort auffällt", meinte er lächelnd, wobei er sich einen Zitronendrops in den Mund warf. Sah ziemlich verrückt aus, für einen alten Mann, wie Albus einer war.

Da ich überlegte, wie sich alles zusammen fügte, nutzte Albus die Zeit um ein wenig zu schlummern.

Mein Blick fiel auf Minerva, die in ihrem Stuhl saß und mich betrachtete.

"Was macht Albus eigentlich den ganzen Tag über?", fragte ich sie interessiert.

"Weshalb fragst du?", wieder antwortete sie mir mit einer Gegenfrage. Genervt rollte ich mit den Augen.

"Na weil er andauernd schläft!", blaffte ich.

"Ach so! Er spricht mit den Bildern, er sagt er habe noch lange nicht mit allen geredet. Schon zu Lebzeiten hat er sich gerne mit ihnen unterhalten, aber da er nie genügend Zeit hatte, holt er es jetzt nach", erklärte sie mir.

"Verrückter alter Mann", murmelte ich.

Minerva lachte laut los und weckte damit Albus auf.

"Was ist so lustig?", fragte er.

"Ach nichts", rief Minerva schnell, ich grinste.

"Soso, ihr zwei habt Geheimnisse vor mir. Gut, also Hermione, du bist doch aus einem bestimmten Grund hier oder?", fragte er mich.

Vergesslich wurde er auch noch! Kopfschüttelnd runzelte ich die Stirn.

"Ich bin wegen Severus hier!", sagte ich gedehnt und sah ihn zweifelnd an.

"Stimmt ja, wo habe ich nur meinen Kopf? Verzeihung, Hermione. Welches Anliegen hast du denn bezüglich Severus?", fragte er nun nach.

"Meine Frage lautet: Kann ein Mensch, der vorher so kalt, gehässig, arrogant, ekelig, penetrant, sarkastisch und in sich gekehrt war, sich von alle dem lösen und anders werden?"

"Eine nette Umschreibung für Severus, die du da hast", schmunzelte Albus und seine klaren Augen durchleuchteten mich.

"Nun, ich will nicht sagen, Severus war nicht so, wie du ihn gerade beschrieben hast. Er hatte seine Aufgabe und da waren diese Eigenschaften, die du aufzähltest, sehr hilfreich. Zu deiner Frage will ich dir sagen; meiner Meinung nach ist Severus ein anderer geworden. Findest du das nicht?", sagte er ruhig, beobachtend.

"Doch natürlich, aber kann man sich so sehr verändern? Ich weiß es nicht? Sicher ist er anders zu mir, er lacht sogar, verträgt Witze und auch äußerlich ist er total verwandelt", murmelte ich.

Ob Albus wusste, wie Severus für mich empfand?

"Hermione, Severus in immer noch ein ungeselliger Mann. Einer der die Einsamkeit mehr liebt, als die Ansammlung von Menschen. Sicherlich kann er viele Verhaltensweisen nicht so leicht ablegen, er hat sie jahrelang praktiziert, sie beschützten ihn.

Dennoch ist er anders geworden, er hat die Verantwortung für die gesamte Zauberwelt nicht mehr auf seinen Schultern. Nun sag nicht, Harry hatte diese Verantwortung, nein, auch Severus trug ein großes Stück davon. Er braucht keine Angst mehr davor haben als Spion entdeckt zu werden und dies alles macht ihn freier und lebendiger als jemals zuvor."

Albus hatte mit so viel Ruhe und einer spürbaren Liebe von Severus gesprochen, dass es mich innerlich stark berührte.

Meine Stimme wollte mir nicht gehorchen und so nickte ich nur.

"Wie ist er dir denn gegenüber getreten?", fragte Albus neugierig, wobei seine blauen Augen leuchteten.

Nun stellte ich eine Gegenfrage:

"Wann war er das letzte Mal hier?"

Albus grinste jungenhaft und zwinkerte mir zu.

"Cleveres Mädchen, gestern war er hier", meinte er.

"Gestern also, was hat er dir oder euch erzählt?", fragte ich und sah auch Minerva an.

Sie hob die Hände und meinte, sie wäre nicht dabei gewesen.

"Was soll er mir denn erzählt haben?", säuselte Albus erheitert.

"Vielleicht brauchte er dir nichts erzählen, vielleicht weißt du ja schon längst, wie es um ihn steht", gurrte ich im Sing-Sang-Ton zurück.

Albus lachte und ich musste grinsen. Dieses Lachen sagte mehr als tausend Worte.

"Okay, ich verstehe. Dennoch habe ich ein Problem damit", sagte ich nun.

Albus wurde sofort ernst und sah mich fragend an.

Sein "Wieso" brauchte er mir nicht stellen, es stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Ich seufzte, jetzt wurde es persönlich und ich fühlte mich etwas befangen Albus und Minerva gegenüber.

"Ich werde dann mal einen Rundgang durchs Schloss machen, ihr braucht mich ja nicht oder?", sagte Minerva und erhob sich.

Dankbar schaute ich sie an, als Minerva an mir vorbei ging, legte sie kurz ihre Hand auf meine Schulter und drückte sie freundschaftlich.

"Dann erzähl mir mal, wo der Schuh drückt", forderte mich Albus auf.

Albus erfuhr von meinen Bedenken, Empfindungen und meiner Angst vor Ron und Harrys Reaktion.

Albus war sehr verständnisvoll und konnte mir bei manchen Dingen helfen.

Doch mein wirkliches Hauptproblem bekam ich nicht von ihm gelöst.

Wie sollte es mit mir und Severus weitergehen?

Tbc

27.02.2008 21:05


	3. Wo ist Snape? Teil 3

**Hallo Ihr Lieben, heute geht es weiter, viel Spaß beim Lesen. Danke für eure tollen Reviews. Gruß dracxi**

**Wo ist Snape? Teil 3.**

_Wie sollte es mit mir und Severus weitergehen?_

Auch wenn Severus in Abwesenheit vom Zaubergamot in allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen wurde. So gab es doch sicherlich viele Menschen die ihn immer noch hassten. Meiner Meinung nach, wäre es da doch besser, wenn er in Italien blieb.

Mein Zwiespalt war der; ich wollte hier auf Hogwarts unterrichten, andererseits wollte ich es auch wagen, eine Beziehung zu Severus aufzubauen. Wollte aber nicht, dass er sein eigenes Leben nur für mich aufgab.

Was sollte ich also tun?

Albus riet mir, mit Severus über meine Bedenken zu sprechen.

Geschafft und müde verabschiedete ich mich von Albus und schlenderte in meine Räume.

Heute war so eine Nacht, in der ich mit Severus' Robe schlief. Ich bildete mir ein, sie würde noch nach ihm riechen und dies bescherte mir schöne Träume.

Wie ein Murmeltier schlief ich bis viertel vor elf.

Severus' Robe um mich gewickelt, lag ich noch einige Zeit wach und dachte nach.

Heute war Sonntag, zwei Tage noch und dann war endlich Dienstag, dabei fiel mir ein, dass ich mit Severus gar keinen Zeitpunkt ausgemacht hatte.

Egal, er würde schon kommen, ansonsten könnte ich ihm auch noch schreiben, um eine Zeit mit ihm auszumachen.

Nach einem ausgedehnten Frühstücksbrunch überlegte ich, wie ich diesen Tag verbringen wollte.

Ich griff zu Pergament und Feder und fragte bei Ginny an ob ich vorbeikommen durfte.Mit einer gute Freundin über alles zu sprechen, fand ich jetzt sehr wichtig.

Es kam recht schnell Antwort. Sie freute sich auf einen Besuch von mir, also zog ichmeinen Umhang an und verließ Hogwarts, um zur Familie Potter zu apparieren.

Fröhlich begrüßte sie mich und sah mir sofort an, das etwas passiert war.

Eilig zog sie mich ins Wohnzimmer und drückte mich in einen Sessel, sie selbst wuchtete sich aufs Sofa. 

Doch bevor ich anfangen konnte, erzählte sie mir, dass sie Zwillinge bekam, was ihre enormen Ausmaße erklärte. Das zweite Kind hatte sich hinter dem Ersten versteckt und sie meinte, sie wäre froh, wenn endlich der 18. Oktober da wäre, weil sie absolut keine Lust mehr verspürte, als aufgeblasener Fesselballon herum zu laufen. 

Für so eine zierliche Person, wie Ginny eine war, schien es mir auch verständlich, schließlich bringen zwei Kinder ein ordentliches Gewicht zu Tage.

Plötzlich kam mir ein Gedanke. Verklärt sah ich Ginny an und driftete in einen Tagtraum ab.

Sah mich mit Severus vor einem Kinderbettchen stehen und auf ein schwarzhaariges Bündel Mensch schauen. Wie schön es sein könnte, aber wollte er auch Kinder?

„Hermione Jane Granger! Sprichst du nun endlich mit mir!", hörte ich Ginnys Stimme energisch in meinen Geist drängen.

Hastig schüttelte ich die Gedanken ab und konzentrierte mich auf Ginny. Ihr Grinsen war so etwas von wissend, so dass mich eine leichte Scham überkam.

„Also, wen hast du kennen gelernt ,das du so ins Schwärmen kommst und deine beste Freundin nicht mehr wahr nimmst?", fragte sie auch gleich direkt.

„Ich ..., nun ja ...", stotterte ich los. Ginny lachte jetzt hell und freundlich auf.

„Mione, Mione, du hast dich verliebt! Wie süß, ein Italiener hat dein Herz gestohlen und du warst noch nicht mal die vollen fünf Tage in Italien. Wie heißt er, wie alt, wie sieht er aus und was macht er? Nun sag schon, lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen", sprudelte es nur so aus ihr heraus.

„Ginny, weißt du warum ich überhaupt nach Italien gegangen bin?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

Harry erzählte manchmal nämlich nicht alles und ob er Ginny von meinem Vorhaben berichtet hatte, wusste ich nicht.

„Harry sagte, du wärst der Meinung dort Snape zu finden. Er nannte es Hirngespinste, du kennst ihn ja. Auch wenn er weiß, dass der Professor doch auf unserer Seite stand und ständig mit Remus Kontakt hielt, so schweigt er es lieber tot, als darüber zu sprechen. Und, anstelle von Snape, hast du einen rassigen Italiener gefunden, der dein Herz erobert hat. Ich freu mich so für dich", quoll es munter aus ihr heraus.

Ich seufzte. Ginny war ein lebendiger, fröhlicher Mensch. Ich liebte ihre Art, aber manchmal wünschte ich mir, sie könnte mehr zwischen den Zeilen lesen und verstehen.

Deshalb fing ich einfach an ihr zu erklären, was geschehen war.

„Ich habe tatsächlich Severus Snape und seine Familie gefunden", erklärte ich ihr.

Ginny stand vor Überraschung der Mund offen.

"Wie bitte? Er hat Familie, auch Kinder? Das glaube ich jetzt nicht!", rief sie erstaunt.

Ich lachte erheitert auf.

Nun erzählte ich ihr von dem Grab, mit der schwarzen Rose, von Victoria, von Sergio und dann von Severus. Selbst von unserem Gespräch und was noch alles zwischen uns passiert war.

Ginny war sprachlos und ich zufrieden.

Es brauchte eine gewisse Zeit, bis sie verstand, was ich ihr gerade erzählt hatte und dann, so wie es ihre Art war, sprudelte es aus ihr heraus.

„Er liebt dich? Und du, liebst du ihn auch? Bei Merlin, Harry und Ron werden ausflippen!"

„Gin, er hat mit allem Recht. Ich habe solche Sehnsucht nach ihm, so etwas kenne ich nicht. Gut, ich hatte nicht viele Beziehungen, aber es war nicht im Geringsten so, wie jetzt mit Severus. Und was Harry und Ron dazu sagen, ist mir eigentlich egal, weil es mein Leben ist. Ich sage doch auch nichts zu Ron's Eskapaden mit den diversen Frauen die er reihenweise abschleppt. Ich hatte meine Episode mit ihm und darauf bin ich nicht stolz.Es war eine Farce und du weißt selbst, das wir eine lange Zeit gebraucht haben, um wieder Freunde sein zu können", sagte ich ruhig und sie nickte.

„Ja, aber Snape! Ich weiß nicht, Hermione. Bist du dir da ganz sicher?", zweifelte sie immer noch.

"Ja, ich freu mich so auf Dienstag. Aber jetzt erzähl du mir, was hat Harry gesagt, als er hörte, er wird Vater von Zwillingen?", lenkte ich sie ab und sie ließ sich darauf ein.

"Sein Gesicht war köstlich, erst entsetzt und dann hat er gelacht und sich riesig gefreut."

Wir sabbelten noch lange Zeit über die Zwillinge.

Bis Harry nach Hause kam und rief:

"Ginny, ich habe deinen Bruder mit angeschleppt! Süße, wo bist du?"

Ginny beorderte meine beiden besten Freunde ins Wohnzimmer und wir begrüßten uns fröhlich.

Harry saß bei Ginny, Ron hatte es sich, wie ich in einem der Sessel bequem gemacht. Ich nippte an meinem Tee und Ron stellte die Frage, auf die ich schon wartete, seit er und Harry ins Zimmer gekommen waren.

"Und Mione, Erfolg gehabt? Snape gefunden?"

Der ironische und stichelnde Unterton war nicht zu überhören.

Ginny warf mir einen schnellen Blick zu, den ignorierte ich. Aufrichtig sah ich Ron ins Gesicht.

"Ron, was denkst denn du, natürlich habe ich Snape gefunden. Du kennst mich doch, was ich mich mir vornehme gelingt auch."

Die verdutzten Gesichter von Harry und Ron waren einmalig. Innerlich kringelte ich mich vor lachen.

"Verarschen kann ich mich selber!", knurrte Ron beleidigt.

"Verarschen? Ronald Weasley, willst du sagen ich sei eine Lügnerin?", beschwerte ich mich betont beleidigt.

Ginny lachte leise und Harry sah mich immer noch an, als sei er gerade vom Bus überfahren worden.

"Hermione, du willst uns weismachen, du fährst mal eben so für ein paar Tage nach Italien und schwupp, hast _du _Snape gefunden? Das kann ich nicht glauben", begehrte Ron lautstark auf.

"Doch Ron, in dem Buch war Rom markiert und soll ich dir was sagen, Severus wollte das ich ihn finde. Er war oft in Hogwarts und hat mit Minerva und Albus gesprochen. Wieso er dieses Versteckspiel gemacht hat weiß ich nicht. Aber du kannst ihn ja selbst fragen, am Dienstag kommt er mich besuchen. So weißt du auch gleich, ob ich euch verschaukelt habe oder nicht", rieb ich es ihm nun süffisant unter die Nase.

"Wie bitte? Wieso kommt er dich denn besuchen?", fragte Ron und runzelte unvorteilhaft mit der Stirn.

Also echt, manchmal fragte ich mich ob er wirklich schon 24 Jahre alt war, benehmen tat er sich wie 11.

"Das, liebster Ron, geht dich nichts an."

"Und wie lebt er so?", fragte Harry nun, bis jetzt war er ja ziemlich ruhig gewesen.

"Interessiert dich das wirklich?", fragte ich nach.

"Nein", sprach er knapp. Eine ehrliche Antwort fand ich.

"Na dann brauche ich auch nichts erzählen", sagte ich zufrieden.

"Ist er immer noch so widerlich?", fragte Ron.

"Nein, Ron", sagte ich sauer.

"Nun erzähl schon, was hat die Fledermaus von sich gegeben. Lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen", verlangte Ron ungeduldig.

Doch mir war die Lust vergangen, deshalb erhob ich mich.

"Ihr entschuldigt mich, ich bin nicht hergekommen, um über Severus herzuziehen. Ginny, einen schönen Abend noch. Harry, Ron, wir sehen uns. Tschau", fertigte ich sie ab und rauschte aus dem Zimmer.

Sollten sie sich doch alleine die Mäuler zerreißen, ich hatte keine Lust mir diesen Schwachsinn anzuhören.

Endlich wieder in Hogwarts, verzog ich mich in meine Räume und nach einem wundervollen Bad begab ich mich in die Bibliothek.

Mit einem Tee und einem Buch über Kräuter des frühen Mittelalters, ließ ich mich auf meiner Couch nieder.

Irgendwann schlief ich ein und in der Nacht wechselte ich dann in mein bequemeres Bett hinüber.

Ich träumte von Severus und als ich wach wurde, war ich ein wenig enttäuscht darüber, ihn nicht neben mir zu finden.

Ich seufzte laut auf und strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht, morgen war endlich Dienstag.

Bis zum Dienstag vergrub ich mich in Arbeit und kam nicht bzw. selten aus dem Kerker.

Die Nacht von Montag auf Dienstag war die Hölle. Selten hatte ich so schlecht geschlafen.

Aufgeregt und völlig zappelig, lief ich schon um fünf Uhr morgens durch meine Räume.

Nun kamen mir so viele Gedanken in den Sinn.

Was wenn er gar nicht kommt?

Wann wollte er überhaupt kommen? Er hatte mir gar keine Zeit gesagt.

Hektisch durchforstete ich meinen Schrank.Was sollte ich anziehen?

Himmel hilf!

Zum Frühstück trank ich nur einen starken Kaffee, ich bekam das Toast nicht runter.

Nervös lief ich hin und her, fast jede Sekunde sah ich zur Uhr. Die Zeit schien zu kriechen, jetzt war es erst halb acht.

_Oh bitte Severus__ sei doch endlich hier._

Ich versuchte mir irgendwie die Zeit zu vertreiben und sortierte deshalb meine Tränkezutaten, doch immer wieder überfiel mich die Ungeduld.

Ich verteufelte mich, warum hatte ich Severus nicht gefragt wann er vorbei kam!

Bei Merlin, ich hoffte diese Zeit zu überstehen.

Kurz vor zehn klopfte es.

Freudig sprang ich auf, mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, und dass in einem Takt, der Maschinengewehrschüssen gleichkam.

Ich riss die Tür auf und vor mir stand Harry. Meine Enttäuschung konnte ich nicht verbergen.

"Hallo Mione. Wie es aussieht, hast du nicht mit mir gerechnet", begrüßte Harry mich.

"Nein", meinte ich nur knapp und krallte mich an der Tür fest.

"Wundert mich, ich hatte dir doch eine Nachricht geschickt. Ich wollte mit dir etwas sehr wichtiges besprechen. Lässt du mich herein, oder sollen wir hier zwischen Tür und Angel unsere privaten Gespräche führen?", fragte er amüsiert.

Ich ließ ihn eintreten und setzte mich gelangweilt in meinen Lieblingssessel. Warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und sah Harry in die Augen.

"Na gesprächig bist du ja heute nicht. Was ist denn bloß los mit dir?", fragte er.

Ich machte nur eine wegwerfende Bewegung und forderte ihn auf, zu sprechen.

War ja klar das er nicht daran dachte, dass heute Dienstag war. Der Dienstag, an dem Severus zu mir kam. Typisch Harry. Ginny hätte es gewusst.

"Ich wollte dich bitten, die Patenschaft für eines unserer Kinder zu übernehmen. Ginny und ich möchten gerne dich und Ron als Paten für unsere Kinder. Was sagst du dazu?", erklärte er mir glücklich.

"Und deshalb kommst du zu mir?", fragte ich genervt.

Sein Gesicht sprach Bände und mir ging auf, dass ich gerade ziemlichen Mist von mir gegeben hatte.

"Wenn du keine Patenschaft übernehmen willst, dann sag es doch einfach. Ginny und ich dachten nur, es wäre ganz schön, wenn du und Ron die Paten unserer Kinder werdet", schnarrte er mich beleidigt an und erhob sich.

"Nein Harry, so meinte ich das doch gar nicht. Verzeih mir, ich bin nur so durcheinander. Natürlich möchte ich die Patenschaft für eines eurer Kinder übernehmen. Entschuldige bitte meine Gereiztheit."

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte mich von oben bis unten.

"Weshalb hast du dich überhaupt so schick gemacht?", fragte er auch sofort.

"Harry, heute ist Dienstag", belehrte ich ihn.

"Ja und, das weiß ich auch. Aber du hast dich noch nie so aufgebretzelt nur weil Dienstag ist", knurrte er und verschränkte die Arme.

Ich rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Da hast du natürlich Recht und wenn du mir zugehört hättest, als ich bei euch war, dann wüsstest du warum heute so ein besonderer Tag ist", fauchte ich gereizt zurück.

Sein Gesicht war erst überrascht, dann grübelnd und jetzt sah man deutlich, das ihm die Erinnerung an unser Gespräch wieder in den Sinn kam.

Erstaunt und verwundert schaute er mich an und deutete mit dem Finger auf mich und meine Kleidung.

"Du ..., du ..., du willst mir doch nicht sagen wollen, das du dieses Kleid nur wegen Snape anhast!", stotterte er jetzt los.

"Was ist mit dem Kleid nicht in Ordnung? Es steht mir doch gut und dunkelgrün ist sicherlich eine Farbe, die er mag", erklärte ich ihm äußerst hochnäsig.

"Ja aber...", sein Gesicht sprach Bände."Hermione dieses Kleid zeigt viel mehr als das es verbirgt. Willst du Snape verführen? Irgs!", meinte er angewidert.

Ich lächelte ihn süffisant an und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

"Mein liebster Harry Potter, nun will ich dir mal etwas sagen", fing ich bedrohlich leise an, nicht ohne mich innerlich kaputt lachen zu wollen. Harrys Gesicht war ein Bild für die Götter.

"Ob ich Severus verführe oder nicht, geht dich nichts an. Ob dieses Kleid mehr zeigt, als verbirgt ist, doch völlig egal und, mein lieber Mister Potter, sagst du nur ein unpassendes Wort über Severus und mich, dann hexe ich dich ins nächste Jahrtausend und du lernst mich richtig, aber auch richtig kennen. Dies ist mein Leben und mit wem ich es verbringe, oder nicht, musst du schon mir überlassen. Wenn ich also Severus verführen will, dann tue ich es auch, ob du es willst oder nicht. Solltest du meinen, mir deswegen die Freundschaft zu kündigen, dann tust du mir leid und ich werde dich nicht aufhalten."

Ich war ein wenig auf ihn zugegangen und mein wilder Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn zurückweichen und er plumpste auf die Couch.

"Heißt das ...? Nein, du willst mir doch jetzt nicht sagen du hättest was mit Snape?", stieß er verwirrt aus.

"Der Kandidat hat hundert Punkte!", antwortete ich und verschränkte die Arme.

Harry starrte mich mit offenem Mund an, etwas später schüttelte er mit dem Kopf.

"Das glaube ich einfach nicht", murmelte er.

"Harry, ich weiß auch nicht wie das passiert ist, aber er ist so anders und ich ..., wie soll ich sagen? Ich fand ihn schon immer interessant. Er hat so viel Wissen, strahlt Ruhe und Kraft aus, hört zu und wirkt frei und gelöst. Er ist nicht mehr der, der er mal war, auch wenn sicherlich der alte Snape noch in ihm steckt. Dennoch ist er ein ganz anderer Mensch geworden", erklärte ich ihm.

"Das ist doch so ein Syndrom. Er hat dich gerettet und dafür bist du dankbar und denkst nun, das es Liebe ist", meinte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

"Nein Harry, ich mochte ihn schon immer", sagte ich mit fester Stimme.

Harry sah mir in die Augen. Lange Zeit suchte er wohl irgendetwas in meinem Gesicht, das ihm sagte, es wäre nicht so, wie er es eben gehört hatte.

Er senkte den Blick und seufzte laut auf.

"Na das kann ja heiter werden."

Ich lachte beherzt auf und kniete mich zu ihm.

"Harry, lern ihn neu kennen, versuche die Vergangenheit zu vergessen. Selbst Remus hat ihm vertraut und Severus hat uns allen immer wieder geholfen. Ich denke, es wäre sehr wichtig, wenn ihr zwei ein Gespräch führen würdet. Vielleicht, ja vielleicht versteht ihr euch dann besser. So, nun geh zu Ginny, sag ihr, ich freue mich riesig darauf, Patentante zu werden. Und denk ein wenig nach über dich und Snape nach", sagte ich beruhigend und streichelte seine Knie.

"Kann ich Ginny von Snape erzählen?", murmelte er.

"Severus, Harry.Er heißt Severus. Ja du kannst, sie weiß es schon", belehrte ich ihn.

"Hätte ich mir ja auch denken können", antwortete er mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Hättest du", meinte ich amüsiert und umarmte ihn.

"Okay, ich freu mich, das du die Patenschaft annimmst und über das andere muss ich nochmal nachdenken. Wir hören voneinander. Netten Tag wünsch ich dir", flüsterte er mir zu und drückte mich ganz fest.

Harry hatte schon immer ein großes Herz und er war sehr erwachsen geworden, mehr als Ron und ich war mir sicher, er würde ein fantastischer Vater werden.

"Ich freu mich auch", sagte ich leise.

Nachdem Harry gegangen war betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel.

War ich wirklich so aufgedonnert?

Na gut, der Ausschnitt des Kleides ließ tief blicken und zeigt sehr deutlich meine weiblichen Kurven, aber ich fand es passend.

Ich rümpfte die Nase und zupfte an meinem Haar herum.

Nein, umziehen würde ich mich nicht.

Ich sah mir in die Augen und nickte mir selbst bestätigend zu. 

Zufrieden mit meiner Entscheidung verzog ich mich in die Bibliothek.

Irgendwie fand ich nach dem Gespräch mit Harry Ruhe und konnte mich sogar konzentrieren, so vertiefte ich mich in mein Buch und vergaß die Zeit.

Als sich eine warme Hand auf meine Schulter legte, schrie und sprang ich auf.

Ich wirbelte herum und mir gegenüber stand Severus, mit einem leichten Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Nach diesem Schock kam die Freude und ich fragte nicht wie er hier herein gekommen war, sondern sprang ihn förmlich an.

Er lachte und in meinem Körper breitete sich eine angenehme Wärme aus. Als er mich dann auch noch küsste, tanzten die Glühwürmchen in meinem Bauch Boggie.

Ich musste mich festhalten, weil ich Angst hatte, meine Beine würden nachgeben.

Zum Glück hielt Severus mich fest in seinen Armen und ich schmiegte mich an seinen Körper.

"Guten Morgen, so schreckhaft?", murmelte er mir ins Ohr. Sein warmer Atem strich über meinen Nacken und bescherte mir eine Gänsehaut, ein leichtes Zittern konnte ich nicht unterdrücken.

"Ich war nur so konzentriert bei der Arbeit, ich habe nicht damit gerechnet dich so plötzlich vor mir stehen zu haben. Wie bist du hier herein gekommen?", sagte ich leise und genoss seine Streicheleinheiten auf dem Rücken.

"Da du nicht öffnetest, nachdem ich mehrmals geklopft hatte bin ich einfach eingetreten", sagte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme, was mir wieder eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.

Ich überlegte kurz. Seltsamerweise hatte ich hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, das jemand an der Tür war.

Ich sah zu ihm auf und versank in dem Schwarz seiner Augen.

Was wollte ich nochmal fragen?

Er schaffte es doch immer wieder, mich sprachlos zubekommen.

Ich zog die Stirn kraus und beobachtete seine Gesichtszüge.

"Was ist? Ist dir deine Frage entfallen? Du wolltest mir doch eine stellen, das habe ich genau gesehen", neckte er mich und spielte mit meinen Haaren.

Ich gab ihm einen zärtlichen Schlag auf die Brust.

"Idiot! Ja, die Frage lautet:Woher kennst du mein Passwort? Ich habe deines geändert, seit ich hier wohne", sagte ich etwas sauer.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste fies.

"Das war nicht schwer. Gryffindores sind so leicht zu durchschauen", schnarrte er.

"Oh, du Schuft!", meckerte ich und stieß jetzt etwas härter gegen seine Brust, doch er hielt mich fest und lachte mich aus.

"Ich fand das Passwort originell", schmollte ich.

"In gewisser Weise ist es das, doch wer dich kennt kommt sofort auf dieses Passwort", sagte er so dahin und betrachtete mich genau.

Ich schmollte weiter und sah weg.

"Hermione, jeder wäre auf dieses Passwort gekommen. Du suchst nach mir, beziehst meine alten Räume, erlernst die Zaubertrankkunst. Wenn man da keine Parallelen ziehen kann, ist man ziemlich dämlich", erklärte er mir Weise.

Er hatte ja Recht, da würde man sicherlich ganz schnell auf "Lebensretter" kommen. Ich schwor mir demnächst mein Passwort zu ändern und mir ein ganz untypisches-Gryffindor-unpassendes auszuwählen.

"Was liest du da überhaupt, so dass du nichts mehr mitbekommst?", fragte er jetzt neugierig und entließ mich aus der Umarmung.

Er besah sich den Titel des Buches und schmunzelte.

"Dieses Buch ist neu, das kenne ich noch gar nicht", sagte er und blätterte durch die Seiten.

"Ich habe es aus Italien mitgebracht, ihr habt dort hervorragende Bibliotheken", schwärmte ich und trat zu ihm.

"Kann ich dir etwas anbieten, Tee, Kaffee?"

"Einen Kaffee nehme ich ganz gerne", antwortete er und legte das Buch auf den Tisch.

Ich verschwand und orderte den Kaffee bei den Hauselfen, als ich zurück kam, stand Severus zwischen den Regalen und betrachtete die Buchrücken.

"Der Kaffee kommt gleich. Was machst du da?"

"Ich habe nur ein wenig geschaut", sagte er schnell und kam zu mir.

Ich lächelte ihn an, als er meine Hände nahm und sie von meinem Körper wegspreizte, er betrachtete mich eingehend und ich konnte die leichte Röte, die mir ins Gesicht stieg, nicht unterdrücken.

"Läufst du immer so herum?", fragte er und ich meinte eine Spur von Eifersucht wahrzunehmen.

"Nein", sagte ich schnell,"dies habe ich extra für dich angezogen."

Eine Augenbraue ging in die Höhe und sein Blick wanderte über meinen Körper.

"Soso, für mich. Wie läufst du denn sonst rum?", schmunzelte er, lehnte sich an ein Regal und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Sag mal, höre ich da ein klein wenig die Eifersucht aus dir sprechen?", neckte ich ihn, wobei ich wiegenden Schrittes zu ihm ging.

"Hmm, vielleicht. Oder auch nicht", zischte er leise.

"Aha! Ein Severus Snape ist nicht eifersüchtig, schon gar nicht besitzergreifend. Wo sind wir denn, das ein Severus Snape so handelt", neckte ich ihn weiter. Zärtlich streichelte ich seine Arme und zwinkerte ihm spitzbübisch zu.

"Genau, so was sollte gar nicht passieren. Ein Severus Snape hasst es, wenn andere sein Eigentum anfassen und anschauen", knurrte er.

Upps, meinte er das jetzt ernst?

Ich betrachtete genau sein Gesicht, konnte aber nichts darin erkennen.

Ich war doch kein Stück Vieh!

Da ich aber keinen Streit anfangen wollte, überging ich diesen Satz und grinste nur frech.

"Der Kaffee steht bereit, Professor, Miss", vernahm ich die Stimme von Groupie.

"Danke", sagten Severus und ich zusammen. Ich musste lachen, weil er ebenso wie ich, auf das „Professor" reagiert hatte.

"Dann kommen Sie, Professor Snape, lassen Sie uns Kaffee trinken", rief ich freudig und zog an seinem Arm.

tbc

8

\/p 


	4. Wo ist Snape? Teil 4

**Heute kommt das letzte Kapitel. ich bedanke mich bei den wenigen Lesern dié mir auch ein Kommi dagelassen haben. Auch wenn diese FF viel mehr Leser hatte. Damit muss man wohl Leben. achselzuck mein Dank nocheinmal an Jane und eule fürs betan, danke euch zwei. verbeugund beideganzdollknuddel Bis bald eure dracxi. ;o)**

**Wo ist Snape? Teil 4.**

_"Dann kommen Sie Professor Snape, lassen Sie uns Kaffee trinken", rief ich freudig und zog an seinem Arm._

Er ließ sich mitziehen und wir setzten uns.

Wir redeten über vieles und ich fühlte mich geborgen bei ihm, seine Gesellschaft war angenehm und es freute mich das er seine Finger nicht bei sich behielt. Immer wieder berührte er mich an der Hand, am Arm oder auch am Bein, es war berauschend.

Als wir dann gemütlich aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Sofa saßen klopfte es erneut. Etwas genervt rollte ich mit den Augen, stand aber auf um die Tür zu öffnen.

"Hallo Hermione, schön das du hier bist ich muss dir eine dringende Frage stellen", sagte Minerva und rauschte in meine Räume.

Na toll, was wollte sie denn jetzt, kann das denn nicht warten?

Ich schloss die Tür und hörte wie sie Severus begrüßte.

"Also Minerva, was wolltest du mich fragen?", hakte ich nach, weil sie auf Severus einredete.

"Oh ja, ich vergaß. Gut, ähm ich wollte wissen ob du vielleicht einen Monat lang ab Schulbeginn die Kräuterkunde Stunde übernehmen könntest?", erklärte sie mir.

"Ja wieso nicht."

"Schön, ja, mehr wollte ich eigentlich nicht", sagte sie nun und schaute zwischen uns hin und her.

"Gut Minerva, wenn ich dich dann bitten dürfte. Severus und ich haben noch einiges zu besprechen", forderte ich sie zum gehen auf.

Sie hob eine Augenbraue an und warf mir einen skeptischen Blick zu, dann betrachtete sie Severus und ließ ihren Blick wieder zu mir wandern.

"Ah-ja, ich verstehe", meinte sie schmunzelnd. Bewegte sich aber in Richtung Tür, drehte sich noch mal zu uns um und sagte:

"Severus, kommst du noch Albus besuchen?"

"Nein Minerva, heute nicht", sagte er knapp.

Ein schmales Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen und danach verließ sie meine Räume.

Ich warf Severus einen fragenden Blick zu, er grinste mich an und kam zu mir. Zärtlich legte er seine Arme um meinen Körper, ich erwiderte diese Geste.

"Ich glaube die liebe Minerva ahnt etwas. Albus wüsste es schon längst aber sie wird ihm immer ähnlicher. Wusstest du, das die Zwei ein Verhältnis miteinander hatten?", sagte er mit seiner dunklen Stimme.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, völlig überrascht sah ich zu ihm auf.

"War aber so, Minerva und Albus waren ein Paar. Heimlich, aber sie waren eins", meinte er wissend und unterstützte seine Worte noch mit einem Kopfnicken.

"Ist mir nie aufgefallen, sie behandeln sich immer so neutral, mit so etwas habe ich nicht gerechnet. Wo wir gerade bei den Beiden sind, ich habe da auch noch ein Hühnchen mit dir zu rupfen", schnurrte ich und tippte ihm mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Brust.

"Weshalb?", fragte er mich ahnungslos.

"Ich sag nur: Treffen mit Albus am Freitag", mehr gab ich ihm nicht preis.

Brauchte ich wohl auch nicht er verstand mich auch so und grinste wissend.

"Was war da?", fragte er scheinheilig und streichelte meinen Rücken.

"Och nun tue doch nicht so! Du warst doch laufend bei ihm! Sicherlich weiß Albus alles über dich und mich, außerdem hast du ihm verboten, mir von dir zu erzählen. Was bist du doch für ein gemeiner Kerl", zischte ich ihn an.

Severus lachte jetzt los und ich trommelte mit den Fäusten auf seine Brust ein.

"Aua! Miss Granger, seien sie nicht so rabiat zu mir", forderte er und fing meine Hände ein.

"Pah! Du hast es nicht anders verdient. Hinterlistige Schlange!", meinte ich spaßig.

"Ja, so bin ich eben. Aber sei ehrlich, gerade das gefällt euch Frauen doch. Ihr steht auf Männer die euch schlecht behandeln", raunte er mir zu.

Mit einer Hand umschlang er meine beiden Handgelenke und mit der anderen umfasste er meine Taille. Lässig zog er mich näher und grinste mich frech an. In diesem Moment erinnerte er mich sehr an Sergio, jung und tückisch.

"Spinner!", fauchte ich und versuchte ihn von mir zu drücken.

Leider gelang mir dies nicht so recht, er war viel Stärker als ich, dennoch versuchte ich es weiter.

"Lass es, du hast keine Chance gegen mich", kam es leise neckend von ihm.

"Pff, wenn du meinst ich gebe so leicht auf, da kennst du mich aber schlecht", flötete ich und schloss die Augen um mich zu konzentrieren.

Seit langem übte ich Stablose Magie, es brauchte viel Zeit und einen starken Willen, aber den hatte ich ja sowieso schon immer.

"Was wird das denn jetzt? Willst du schlafen?", fragte Severus amüsiert.

Von mir bekam er keine Antwort, ich konzentrierte mich noch stärker.

"Hermione! Was machst du?", rief er nun irritiert.

Severus ließ meine Hände los und ich hielt sie wie in einer betenden Form vor mich.

"Lass das! Was tust du mit mir? Vor allem, wie?", rief er bestürzt.

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen, sah zu ihm auf und lächelte ihn an.

Ich habe noch nie so einen erstaunten, perplexen Severus Snape gesehen. Göttlich, sag ich euch.

Er starrte mich nur an.

Ruhig ließ ich meine Hände sinken, ebenso stellte ich meine Konzentration ein.

"Geht's dir nicht gut?", fragte ich mit lieblichen Ton.

"Mir ist dermaßen heiß und ich habe das Gefühl, als wenn mich jemand zusammenpresst. Hör auf damit", fluchte er sauer.

"Severus, sei nett zu mir sonst ändert sich an deiner Situation rein gar nichts", schnurrte ich.

"Wie bitte? Du erpresst mich?"

Sein erstaunen darüber, das ich, die kleine Hermione Granger, den gefürchteten Severus Snape in der Hand hatte, amüsierte mich und ich nickte ihm nur freudig zu.

Wider erwarten sagte er nichts mehr dazu.

Ihm schien wirklich warm zu sein, auf seiner Stirn hatten sich schon kleine Schweißperlen gebildet. Da ich ihn nicht länger quälen wollte hob ich den Zauber auf und trat zu ihn.

"Erwähnte ich noch nicht, das ich stablose Magie übe? Verzeih. Was meinst du, bin ich schon gut darin?", schnurrte ich ihn liebevoll an.

"Na warte, du freches Biest! Dir werde ich es zeigen", knurrte er sauer.

Er griff blitzartig nach meinem Arm und schnappte so schnell nach meinem Körper, dass ich keine Möglichkeit zu Flucht hatte.

Ruckzuck lag ich bäuchlings über seinen Knien und er verpasste mir ein paar leichte Schläge auf meinen Po.

Völlig überrascht von dieser Aktion fing ich dann doch das Lachen an.

"So, du findest das auch noch lustig? Dann kann ich ja auch kräftiger zuschlagen" zischte er mich an und mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter.

"NEIN! NEIN! BITTE, lass das bleiben. Ich werde auch ganz lieb sein", versuchte ich ihn zu besänftigen.

Ein leises Lachen erklang und er half mir auf.

Dieser Mann war mir ein Rätsel, wie konnte man so schnell die Stimmungen wechseln?

"Na komm, setz dich zu mir. Ich werde dich auch nicht beißen", sagte er liebevoll und zog mich zu sich.

Etwas skeptisch war ich schon noch, doch ließ ich mich gerne vom Gegenteil überzeugen.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Heute drei Jahre nach diesem besagten ersten Besuch von Severus, bei mir auf Hogwarts. Erinnere ich mich gerne daran zurück.

All meine Bedenken waren unbegründet und Severus überraschte mich immer wieder aufs neue. Sei es das erste Treffen mit Harry und Ron, welches sehr gut verlief. Oder aber der Weihnachtsball auf Hogwarts, zu dem er jedes Jahr erschien und mich immer über die Tanzfläche scheuchte. Tanzen kann er, ihr fühlt euch als sei man im Himmel, alles ist so leicht und schwebend. Ein Genuss, schade das ich nicht schon während meiner Schulzeit wusste was für ein guter Tänzer Severus ist. Ich glaube, nichts hätte mich aufhalten könne mit ihm zu tanzen.

Die Zaubereigemeinschaft gewöhnte sich an diesen neuen Snape und er gewann viele neue Freunde.

Niemals hätte ich gedacht, das Harry ihn akzeptiert und ihn auch noch fragt ob Severus bei seinem zweiten Sohn, Sirius, Pate wird.

Bei Lily-Marlene und Hayden James, den Zwillingen, waren Ron und ich ja Pate geworden.

Severus nahm dieses Amt mit Freuden an, die Kinder liebten ihn sowieso. Wenn wir bei Ginny und Harry zu Besuch waren musste Severus die Kinder immer ins Bett bringen. Ginny strahlte mich dabei erfreut an und mir selbst ging das Herz auf, wenn ich ihn so liebevoll mit den Kindern umgehen sah.

Ich hatte keine Angst, wenn ich einmal schwanger werde, würde er sich riesig darüber freuen.

Dieses dritte Jahr unserer Beziehung war bis jetzt das Beste überhaupt.

Ihr fragt euch sicherlich warum.

Nun gut, ich will mal nicht so sein und die Sensationen mit euch teilen.

Wo fange ich an?

Am besten damit, wie ich über Ostern schwer krank im Bett lag. Ja ich weiß, da ist nichts tolles dran, wartet es ab.

Mich hatte es heftig erwischt, so dass Severus für mich einsprang und drei Wochen lang meine Vertretung mimte. Nach zwei Wochen war ich eigentlich schon wieder fit. Doch Severus bestand darauf, dass ich mich richtig erholen sollte und machte deshalb noch eine Woche länger.

Meiner Meinung nach hat er es genossen seit langen mal wieder vor einer Klasse zu stehen. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob das so gut sei, war ich doch der Meinung, er würde meine Schüler triezen. So wie er uns immer behandelt hatte, doch da irrte ich mich.

Alle meine Schüler waren total begeistert und fragten mich sogar wann ich denn mal wieder krank werden würde. Severus selbst blieb noch eine Woche bei mir und dann ging er zurück nach Italien.

Wir führten eine so genannte Wochenend-Beziehung, mal kam er zu mir und das andere Mal ich zu ihm.

Doch merkte ich, dass es so langsam anstrengend wurde. Und diese vier Wochen, die wir zusammen verbrachten, hatte ich sehr genossen.

Es war schön Severus jeden Tag um mich zu haben, es gefiel mir mit ihm zu Essen und gemeinsam ins Bett zu gehen. Bei ihm fühlte ich mich geborgen und ohne ihn war alles so leer und traurig.

Wir trafen uns also wieder abwechselnd an den Wochenenden und jedes Mal wenn wir uns verabschiedeten fiel es mir schwerer alleine zu sein.

Dann kam noch ein entscheidender Punkt hinzu, meine Periode blieb aus und Poppy teilte mir freudestrahlend mit, ich sei in der sechsten Woche schwanger.

Na klasse, diese Nachricht haute mich zuerst um. Doch dann freute ich mich sehr und konnte das nächste Wochenende gar nicht abwarten.

Auch wenn mich ein paar zwar Zweifel plagten, weil ich mir nicht sicher war wie Severus reagieren würde.

Für dieses spezielle Wochenende plante ich den Rest der Woche vor und hoffte auf einen freudigen Severus.

Er erschien am Freitagabend um halb zehn, ziemlich erschöpft und müde.

So wie er sagte hatte er nächtelang an einem komplizierten Trank geforscht.

Natürlich verschwieg er mal wieder um welchen Trank es sich handelte, das machte er immer. Erst wenn er selbst mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war, erzählte er mir davon, um meine Meinung dazu zu hören.

Es erstaunte ihn doch ein wenig das ich den Tisch so festlich gedeckt und selbst gekocht hatte. Etwas skeptisch folgte er meiner Einladung und wir aßen fast schweigend zu Abend.

Severus betrachtete mich immer wieder nachdenklich und ich lächelte ihn geheimnisvoll an.

Eins müsst ihr wissen, Severus hat eine Schwäche und die heißt Grießpudding mit warmen Kirschen.

Auf dem Sofa servierte ich also seine Lieblingsnachspeise und bekam von ihn einem Blick der alles hätte gefrieren lassen.

Kerzengerade saß er da, sah mich an und rührte sein Dessert nicht an.

"Sag Hermione, was wirst du mir gleich beichten?", fragte er schnarrend.

Dieser Ton ließ mich frösteln und ich musste mich arg anstrengen um in jetzt noch liebevoll anlächeln zu können.

"Severus ich habe nichts zu beichten. Es gibt nur etwas bedeutsames das ich dir mitteilen möchte", erklärte ich und rutschte zu ihm heran.

"Und was kann das sein? Muss man deshalb so einen Zirkus machen", knurrte er mich jetzt missmutig an.

Auch diesen zynischen Anfall schluckte ich herunter, an machen Tagen brach halt der alte Snape noch mal durch.

"Um es kurz zum machen und um dich nicht länger zu quälen, sage ich es dir gerade heraus. Severus, ich bin schwanger!"

Wums! Das hatte gesessen. Eigentlich wollte ich es ihm ganz anders sagen, er musste ja aber mal wieder auf mürrische Fledermaus machen. Selber schuld, sag ich da nur.

Severus starrte mich an, mir sank mein Herz in die Hose. Verzeihung, in den Rock wollte ich sagen.

Was, wenn er gar keine Kinder wollte?

Eigentlich unlogisch, weil er so gut mit ihnen umging und alle drei Kinder von Harry liebten Severus abgöttisch.

Wieso sollte er keine eigenen wollen?

"Sag das bitte noch mal?", murmelte er. Erstaunt oder entsetzt, ich konnte es nicht deuten.

Seufzend wiederholte ich den Satz und innerlich wappnete ich mich gegen seine Abweisung.

Habt ihr schon mal einen Snape gesehen, dem der Mund aufsteht und der sprachlos ist? Nein, ich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch noch nicht.

Severus konnte es nicht fassen, dreimal fragte er noch nach und dann sprang er auf und riss mich an seine Brust. Das bedeutete wohl, das er sich freute Vater zu werden.

Auf jedenfall bedeuteten seine Worte dieses wohl, ich meine was sollte es sonst heißen, wenn einer sagt: Wie schön, ein Kind, unser Kind.

Er freute sich wirklich, ich war zufrieden und glücklich. Dieses Wochenende verwöhnte mich Severus von vorne bis hinten.

Als ich dann eine Woche später nach Italien kam wurde ich von Victoria freudig umarmt, die gesamte Familie Snape freute sich mit uns.

An diesem Wochenende überraschte Severus mich, niemals hätte ich mit dem gerechnet was passierte.

Stellt euch vor, er machte mir einen Heiratsantrag. Mich haute es fast aus den Schuhen.

Natürlich sagte ich ja und dann kam das absolute Highlight.

Da die Zaubererwelt sich wieder daran gewöhnt hatte Severus Snape zu sehen und zu treffen, ist er einer Idee gefolgt. In Hogsmead kaufte Severus ein kleines Häuschen und er würde als Lehrer in Hogwarts arbeiten, wenn ich in den Mutterschutz ging.

Wir würden die ersten Lehrer sein, die nicht im Schloss wohnten und wir bräuchten keine Aufsichten machen.

Total perplex von diesen Ankündigungen, brachte ich kein Wort hervor.

Severus amüsierte sich sehr drüber. Natürlich freute ich mich und er musste mir erzählen, wie er es geschafft hatte Minerva diese Freiheiten abzuringen.

So wie er sich ausdrückte, brauchte er nicht viel dafür tun, nur seine Vertretung anbieten und schon war alles geregelt. Ich war mir da nicht so sicher, er hatte so ein spezielles Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Am Sonntag brachte er mich nach dem Mittag zurück nach Hogwarts und zeigte mir sein angeblich kleines Häuschen. Klein! Pah, also klein, stell ich mir anders vor.

Dieses Haus im Stil einer alten Kolonialvilla gebaut, erstrahlte in einem so blendendem weiß, so dass man eine Sonnenbrille aufsetzen musste.

Severus war begeistert von meinem Erstaunen und führte mich durch die wundervoll ausgestattete Villa.

Mit allen Möbeln, die sehr exklusiv waren, hatte er dieses Gebäude gekauft.

Warme Farben empfingen uns im inneren und schlichte Möbel die doch elegant und nobel aussahen.

Ich fühlte mich sofort wohl und freute mich darauf mich hier zu entfalten.

Unser Schlafzimmer wurde von einem riesigen Himmelbett beherrscht, angrenzend ein großes Badezimmer mit Ankleideraum.

Gleich gegenüber wollte Severus das Kinderzimmer haben, dies war zur Zeit noch ein Gästezimmer.

Natürlich freute ich mich sehr über seinen wunderbaren Geschmack und in meinem Kopf dekorierte ich diesen Raum um.

Severus erklärte mir seine Wünsche bezüglich einer Bibliothek in der unteren Etage und gemeinsam skizzierten wir den Umbau.

Am nächsten Tag ging ich in den Unterricht und Severus zu einem Architekten.

Zum Mittag trafen wir uns in der großen Halle wieder und ich begutachtete die Pläne für den Umbau.

Minerva war doch ziemlich neugierig, aber wir störten uns nicht daran.

Zwei Wochen später zog ich mit meinem gesamten Inventar in unsere Villa ein.

Die Bibliothek von Severus zog natürlich mit um und jeder von uns, fügte noch etliche neue Werke hinzu.

Severus hatte nicht übertrieben, mit der großzügigen Planung dieses Bereiches, er kannte uns halt sehr gut.

Wir würden sicherlich irgendwann noch mal aufstocken müssen. Ja grinst nur, ich weiß wir sind beide total verrückt nach Bücher, aber verkehrt ist das nun echt nicht.

Wir halt zwei wissbegierige Bücherwürmer. Ich mochte mir nicht vorstellen was passiert, wenn unser Kind auch so einen Fimmel bekommt. Ihr lacht ja schon wieder, pah! Lacht nur, seit froh, wenn eure Kinder nicht so neugierig, nervend und intelligent werden wie unsere. Upps, war das nun eingebildet? Verzeiht mir diesen Ausrutscher, Severus färbt manchmal echt ab.

Nun aber mal weiter erzählt.

Es war doch ungewohnt die Nacht nicht auf Hogwarts zu verbringen, dennoch begeisterte es mich immer wieder aufs Neue.

Jeden morgen in den Armen seines Liebsten zu erwachen war etwas wundervolles, ich liebte es.

Zum Glück waren bald Ferien, meine Schwangerschaft verlief ganz normal, bis auf ein paar morgendliche Unpässlichkeiten, ging es mir sehr gut.

Severus wollte gerne im August in Italien bei seiner Familie heiraten.

Denn im Februar nächsten Jahres sollte unser Kind auf die Welt kommen und dann wollten wir schon eine Familie sein.

Meine Freunde fielen aus allen Wolken, weil ich schwanger war und heiraten wollte. Dennoch freuten sie sich für uns und sagten alle ihre Teilnahme an unserer Hochzeit zu.

Ich brauchte mich um nichts kümmern, was die Hochzeit betraf. Einzigallein um mein Kleid und dies suchte ich gemeinsam mit Ginny aus.

Unsere Hochzeitsfeier ging ewig lang und als wir im Bett lagen schlief ich vor Erschöpfung ein. Unsere Hochzeitsnacht holten wir nach dem Mittagsbrunch nach.

Wir blieben noch zwei Tage in Italien und dann gingen wir auf Hochzeitsreise nach Neuseeland.

Ein herrliches Fleckchen Erde, dies kann ich euch nur wärmstens empfehlen.

Ein Paradies für Zauberer, hier gab es so viele andere Kräuter und von den Büchern will ich gar nicht erst anfangen zu sprechen.

Wir verbrachten glückliche und ruhige Tage zusammen, sogar Severus war traurig als unser Urlaub zu ende ging. Doch nahmen wir uns vor bald wieder hierher zu kommen.

Da ich seit November schon nicht mehr unterrichtete, kümmerte ich mich intensiv um die Gestaltung des Kinderzimmers.

Ich verzauberte es so, das es selbstständig erkannt welch ein Geschlecht das Baby hatte. Wenn man also einen Jungen ins Zimmer brachte wurde es hellblau und bei einem Mädchen zart rosa.

Dies probierte ich mit Harrys Kinder aus, doch leider klappte es nicht.

Severus meinte dieser Zauber würde nur bei dem eigenen Kind funktionieren, also musste ich mich noch in Geduld üben. Leider.

Wir wussten noch nicht was wir bekommen würden, egal ob Junge oder Mädchen Hauptsache gesund.

Severus hatte viel Spaß auf Hogwarts und die Schüler mochten ihn.

Ab und zu besuchte ich seine Stunden und es war immer wieder überraschend für mich, wie anders dieser Unterricht war.

So hätte mir der Unterricht bei ihm auch gefallen. Keine kalten Worte, nichts mit Angst verbreitenden Sprüchen und kein Geschreie oder Gezische. Meine Schüler mochten meinen Mann und mich beruhigte es ungemein, so brauchte ich mir keine Sorgen um ihren Bildungsstand machen. Alle würden ihren Level halten oder noch verbessern. Minerva strahlte vor Freude, wenn sie mir erzählte wie positiv die Schüler über Severus redeten.

Dieses Weihnachtsfest verbrachte ich zum ersten Mal mit Severus alleine.

Gemütlich bei einem schönen Kaminfeuer und einem liebevoll geschmückten Tannenbaum.

Obwohl mir das tanzen fehlte, genoss ich es doch sehr mit ihm alleine zu sein.

Meine Geduld wurde noch arg strapaziert, mein Bauch wurde immer größer und ich hatte keine Lust mehr. Ginny stand mir bei, sie selbst wusste ja wie es war schwanger zu sein. Ihr Lieblingsspruch war: Sei froh das es nur ein Kind ist. Haha, als wenn mich das aufmuntern konnte.

Auch wenn sie vielleicht damit recht hatte, aber ich sehnte den Tag der Geburt herbei.

Severus kümmerte sich liebevoll um mich, auch wenn ich manches Mal ganz schön zickig zu ihm war. Schwangerschaftshormone sag ich nur.

Am Morgen des 16. Februars fühlte ich mich total erschlagen und unruhig.

Severus wollte mich gar nicht alleine lassen, weil zu jeder Zeit unser Kind geboren werden konnte.

Von Poppy hatte ich einen Stein bekommen, wenn dieser gedrückt wurde bekam sie Bescheid und würde dann sofort zu mir kommen.

Ich beruhigte Severus und er ging in den Unterricht.

Keine halbe Stunde später setzten bei mir die ersten Wehen ein und ich rief nach Poppy.

Bei Merlin, war das anstrengend ein Kind auf die Welt zu bringen. Nie wieder wollte ich schwanger werden und Severus konnte was erleben, wenn er wieder nach Hause kam. Poppy grinste nur fröhlich vor sich hin und sagte, es sei absolut normal, so wie ich reagierte.

Sie hatte recht als ich dann nach anderthalb Stunden meinen Sohn in den Armen hielt, schienen die Schmerzen und die Wut verraucht und ich betrachtete liebevoll dieses kleine Bündel Mensch.

Er sah so schön aus, seine Haare waren tief schwarz und gelockt, seine Augen waren dunkelbraun und vor Freude musste ich weinen.

Plötzlich wurde ich zärtlich in den Arm genommen und bekam einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Severus war da. Erstaunt betrachtete er diesen kleinen Menschen in meinen Armen. Vorsichtig berührte er mit seinem Zeigefinger die kleine Hand und streichelte danach zaghaft durchs Gesicht seines Sohnes.

Severus Augen glitzerten und als er seinen Sohn auf den Arm nahm lief eine Träne an seiner Wange hinab.

"Er ist so hübsch", flüsterte er und strahlte mich an.

"Ja, ist er", murmelte ich müde.

"Wie wollen wir ihn nennen?", fragte er leise.

Wir hatten uns gar keine Gedanken über einen Namen gemacht, wir wollten erst einen finden, wenn unser Kind da war.

Etwas nachdenklich sah ich zu Severus nach, der seinen Sohn verliebt durch den Raum trug.

"Was hältst du von Sebastian Severus Snape?"

Mein Mann schaute mich an und lächelte.

"Aha, da kommt die Romantikerin durch. Wieso nicht gleich Sebastino? Wenn du schon auf meinen Urgroßvater ansprichst", fragte er amüsiert nach.

"Weil mir das zu altmodisch klingt", lehnte ich ab und grinste.

"Gut, dann nennen wir ihn Sebastian Severus Snape. Liebling, du hast unseren Sohn toll hinbekommen", lobte er mich jetzt. Setzte sich an mein Bett und küsste mich zärtlich.

"Danke Schatz, aber ich hatte da ein klein wenig Hilfe, von meinem ehemalige Zaubertränkelehrer, der jetzt mein Ehemann ist", murmelte ich glücklich zurück.

"Oh, na dann ist es kein Wunder das dieser Knirps so ein Prachtexemplar geworden ist", neckte er mich.

"Genau, alleine hätte ich das niemals so gut hinbekommen", antwortete ich im Halbschlaf.

Severus streichelte mir übers Gesicht, doch dies bemerkte ich nicht mehr.

"Deine Mutter schläft mein Sohn, du hast sie ganz schön Kraft gekostet. Ich bin sehr stolz auf euch beide. Ihr habt das wunderbar hinbekommen, ich liebe euch", flüsterte Severus seinem Baby zu und trug ihn im Zimmer herum.

Severus ist ein sehr liebevoller Vater und ich bin stets glücklich zu sehen, wie sehr er sich um Sebastian kümmert. Ich freute mich schon auf unser zweites Kind, denn eins möchte ich doch noch und am allerliebsten eine kleine Tochter. Ich hoffte sehr das mir dieser Wunsch erfüllt wird. Denn dann wäre unser Glück mehr als perfekt.

Drückt mir die Daumen. Wir werden unser Bestes geben und dann erzähl ich euch, ob es geklappt hat.

Bis dahin bleibt gesund, eure Hermione Snape.

Ende


End file.
